Finding Gallifrey
by cheri1
Summary: Something Old and New Series. Written with Carol and featuring the Twelfth Doctor and Clara. After the events of Time of the Doctor, Twelve and Clara think they have found Gallifrey but instead they find New Gallifrey and with it a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Something Old and New fanfic, written with the assistance of Ninewood.

Chapter One

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS shower room and into the corridor. She'd just had a shower and felt refreshed, invigorated and ready for the day. It'd been two weeks since their last day on Trenzalor and she was finally learning to trust this new Doctor and get used to his new look and personality. The Doctor, for the most part, was still affectionate but not as touchy feely as he had been and was more serious and dignified. To be honest, she missed the not quite knowing how to work his limbs Doctor and the zany way he had of looking at things but as the Eleventh said, times change and so must the Doctor. He moved on and she had to as well.

Clara headed into the console room. It had a slight overhaul to it that Clara didn't really like. She had told him so but the Doctor merely grinned and told her that she'd get used to it. She hadn't but she wasn't going to complain so long as it took her and her friend off to distant worlds and time periods for fun and adventure.

As she entered the console room, she noticed the Doctor was standing by his monitor, gazing at it intently. She walked towards him but he didn't acknowledge her until she was almost beside him.

"I think I found it," he said to her.

"Found what?" she asked.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"You did? Where?"

"Through a gap in time. I'm getting readings from Handles," he said, pointing to the disembodied Cyberman head near the monitor.

"You found Gallifrey?" Clara asked Handles.

"Affirmative," Handles replied in an electronic voice. "Analysis of time gap confirms presence of Gallifrey on the other side."

"So, what do we do?" Clara asked the Doctor. "Are we going to find it?"

The Doctor stared at the monitor in silence. Clara glanced at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Doctor?" she finally said after a minute of silence from her friend.

"It'll be dangerous," the Doctor said, keeping his eyes on the monitor. "Time travel between universes is tricky. We may die."

"But…the Time Lords were going to come through that one little crack, yeah?" Clara said.

"That didn't mean they weren't putting themselves at risk. I had a…friend called Rose. She was stuck in another universe, trapped there. She came back once but that was only because the barriers between universes were breaking down. Any other time, it would have been dangerous for her to do it."

"How dangerous" Clara asked.

"Destruction of both universes."

"Oh. Not good then," Clara said.

She was about to turn and walk away when the Doctor grabbed her arm. Clara looked back at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Do you want to risk it?" he asked her.

"You just said two universes might explode," Clara said.

"Implode but that's just semantics," the Doctor said. "However, there is a chance the gap is large enough that the TARDIS can get through. After that…there's no way of knowing if we can get back or not."

"You mean…we might end up stuck there…like your friend?"

"Yes."

"I have a job, Doctor. Angie and Artie…"

"I know, that's why I'm asking if you want to do this. You have a lot more at stake here than I do if we are trapped in this other universe."

Clara leaned against the console, deep in thought. She glanced at the monitor, hoping to see a glimpse of Gallifrey. Instead, there was only a couple of graphs and Gallifreyan writing on the monitor. The Doctor was waiting for her answer and Clara glanced at him. She knew how much this meant to him and she knew that if she declined, he might take her back home and she would never see him again. Even though he was not the man she grew to love, she still loved him and the thought of never seeing him again filled her with dread. Better to risk death and entrapment than to go through life never seeing her friend again.

"I want to do it," she said to him.

"Are you sure? This could possibly be a one way trip."

Clara took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, Doctor. Let's do it, let's find Gallifrey," she said.

The Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand back. Once again, Clara was struck by how different he was from her other Doctor. Her other Doctor would have whooped and hollered and laughed and been completely manic. This Doctor was calmer, more thoughtful and introspective. He let go of Clara's hand and turned towards the monitor.

"Right. To Gallifrey then," he said as he input some coordinates into the computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in the other universe on New Gallifrey…)

Hope rollerbladed down the road alongside her parents. Both the Doctor and Rain were out enjoying the beautiful day and since the Academy was shut for the summer, Hope could join them. She had just turned nine years old but already she was eager to grow up and join her father on great adventures, ones far more thrilling than the ones he deemed safe enough to join him on. For now, she was enjoying the day and listening to her parents while they strolled and chatted.

Until…she saw Alan and Rose coming towards the other way on the other side of the road, hand in hand while they chatted. Hope grinned and sped off towards them while the Doctor and Rain stopped and watched her.

"So…I'm looking forward to seeing you at the audition, Wife of Mine," Alan was saying to Rose, totally unaware that Hope was coming towards him.

"Yeah, you better look the other way, Husband of Mine," Rose said, pointing past him.

Alan turned his head and his eyes boggled when he noticed Hope was zooming towards him.

"The Nazis!" he yelled as he let go of Rose's hand and ran back the way he came. "Those damned Nazis are back! Run for your very existence!"

"Hi, Aunt Rose."

Alan stopped running and turned to see Hope chatting with Rose while the Doctor and Rain headed towards them. Alan smiled and walked back towards them.

"Ah, it's only you, good," Alan said as he rejoined his wife. "I was running for the nearest bomb shelter. Maybe get a hold of Indiana Jones somehow…or Adam since he thinks he's Indiana Jones but anyway…greetings to one and all."

"You ran from me," Hope said when Alan walked up to her.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You were going a zillion miles an hour and I didn't want to be roadkill. I'm too gorgeous for that," he said, giving her an affectionate pat on the head. "So…out enjoying the day instead of running from Daleks somewhere?" he said to the Doctor and he and Rain finally reached them.

"We decided to take a break from Dalek running," the Doctor replied. "Besides, isn't it nearly time for Gallifrey's Got Talent?" he said to Rose.

"Nearly. My audtion's in a few days," Rose said.

"And she will win, mark my words," Alan said pompously. "She is the bestest singer in the history of singerdom."

"I did something creative with Daddy," Hope said to Rose. "Wanna see it?"

"Ah, did you draw a stick figure?" Alan said, leaning in to her. "How very droll."

Hope stared at him for a moment before squeezing his nose in reply.

"Hey, you broke my nose, I'll sue," Alan said while Hope giggled and looked at her father.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a black IPhone. He looked through the menu until he found a video recording. He turned it on and handed it to Rose. Alan peered over Rose's shoulder while she watched. Hope was standing in the TARDIS by the console. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans and was bouncing side to side while a rap beat was coming from the console.

"I'm kickin' it with my dad," Hope was rapping as she bounced back and forth.

"Uh-huh," the Doctor said off camera.

"I'm kickin' with my dad," Hope rapped.

"That's right," the Doctor said off camera.

"My dad is the baddest Time Lord around, he travels in the TARDIS from town to town, when I'm around him I never frown cause I'm kickin' it with my dad."

Rose giggled at that while Hope beamed proudly. The video ended and Rose chuckled as she handed the phone back to the Doctor.

"I like it," she said to him.

"I don't," Alan said. "Where was the meat of the song, the elan, the joie de vivre?"

"Don't mind him," Rose said to Hope while she patted her on the head. "He didn't take his medication this morning."

"Is that why I'm seeing pink bunnies everywhere, I thought New Gallifrey was under attack by rabbits," Alan said, feigning confusion.

He smiled when Hope hugged him around the middle before looking at Rose.

"So did you ever rap with Daddy in the TARDIS?" she asked Rose.

"Um…no," Rose said while the Doctor giggled. "He never asked me to do that."

"I didn't think you were down with it, yo," the Doctor said. "You fly girl, you."

"Yeah, stop that," Rose said, holding up her hand. "I get enough of that from him," she added, hooking her thumb at her husband.

"So, are you heading to anywhere in particular?" Alan said.

"No, we're just taking a walk," Rain said. "Come with us, we can walk together."

"Wife, shall we?" Alan said to Rose.

"We shall, lead on, Doctor," Rose said.

Alan took Rose's hand and they turned and walked beside the Doctor and Rain while Hope skated along beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To read Little Alan's story, look for the stories Cheri and I wrote called "Our Horrible Holiday in Deserted Disney World" and, with the Krystans, "Parenthood" For Yoshi's story, look for my story "With Friends Like Him".**_

Chapter Two

Adam looked over the list of songs he wanted to sing for Gallifrey's Got Talent as he arched the fedora up with his finger and smiled. He wasn't sure if he was as good as Rose, but he was going to give it his best shot and placed his feet on top of the desk.

"Daddy," his six year old son, Alan, said as he came into the room and Adam smiled. He still couldn't get over the fact that he and Alan had found him on an Earth where humans lived underground in what was once Disney World and that his birth mother had abused him since birth for being born deaf.

A year ago, Alan had escorted Adam and the Doctor to a meeting of the Intergalactic Senate and had found out that the Ornetz, the enemy of the Krystans, had implanted a bomb in the body of one of the Krystan generals. Lady Onyxia, like many Krystans, was a great healer and, as thanks for saving her life and those of her people due to Alan alerting them to the bomb, healed Alan of his deafness.

"Yes, Son of Mine," Adam asked as Alan got onto his lap and leaned against him.

"I broke Groot," he said as he held up his Guardians of the Galaxy action figure and Adam noticed the arm was missing. Alan had the missing arm in his right hand and Adam smiled.

"No, you didn't," he said as he took the missing arm then the action figure and gently wiggled the arm back into place. "Remember, we had to buy the other six figures to get him? Sometimes the piece just doesn't fit in the hole."

"Thanks, Daddy," Alan said with a smile.

"Now, how did his arm fall off? Did you toss him out the window?"

Adam's sons tend to play a little rough with their toys and Alan was no exception.

"No," Alan said elongating the "o".

"Ah, your nose is growing, Pinocchio," he said and gently tweaked his son's nose.

"He fell off the banister," Alan said with a pout.

"Why?"

"He was running away from a giant woodpecker," Alan said and Adam's eyes widened. He suddenly burst out laughed and hugged his son. After a few seconds, he stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Ok, well, next time have him shoot it with his thorns," he said with a big smile and Alan giggled. Suddenly Adam felt a cold rush of air move through his mind as he blinked his eyes a few seconds and sighed.

Adam had started having visions right before his daughter, River, was born and he hated it when he got one. His mind went blank and he would pass out. It had been a long time since he had a vision and he felt his eyes rolling into his head. Alan was frightened as he got off his daddy's lap then Adam slid off the chair and onto the floor.

"Daddy?" he asked as he knelt next to Adam then closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He thought of his other daddy, Alan, and hoped he wasn't off planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan swung Rose's hand as she smiled at him and the Doctor and Rain walked a few feet in front of them. Hope skated circles around her parents as she laughed and Alan rolled his eyes.

"That kid's going to cause him to fall then he'll regenerate into Doctor No Eyebrows!" Alan said as the Doctor stopped and glared back at him.

"I had eyebrows," the Doctor said in reference to the time he, Duer and Amato being forced into exile and having to regenerate into their eleventh lives. The exile was revoked and the Doctor and Duer were able to reverse the regeneration back into their tenth lives, but Amato stayed as his eleventh life. "They were just very light."

"If you say so," Alan said then leaned closer to Rose. "I think he just plucked them then drew them back in."

"I did not!" the Doctor shouted and Rain giggled. "I didn't!"

"I know you didn't, Thete," Rain said.

"Hey, isn't that Uncle Duer?" Hope said as she pointed and coming down the pavement was Duer with his daughters, Faith and Yoshi. Both of them had just turned nine years old like Hope and Duer was swinging their hands back and forth.

A year ago, Duer had met Yoshi when she had been sent by Kin, the Great Mother of the kitsunes, to get the Doctor's help and Yoshi had decided to stay with Duer. Kin allowed her to and made her human then Duer used one of the crystals to make Yoshi into a Time Child. She was still surprised by how Duer and the others including her in things, but loved being a part of their mixed up family.

"Hello," Duer said as they stopped and Hope skated around him. He yelped when she suddenly smacked his bottom and Faith laughed while Yoshi covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Tag, you're it," Hope said then skated toward Alan and hid behind him.

"What, do you think I'm a hiding place? Move on," he said as he stepped back then looked at Duer. "She's all yours."

"Thank you," Duer said as he headed for Hope, but she skated away and he sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Blast, she got away."

"Too slow, Blubber Butt," she said then stopped as Yoshi glared at her and arched an eyebrow.

"That was very disrespectful. Do you have no honor, Hope-san? Tell my father you are sorry," she said and Hope looked at Duer, lowering her head.

"Sorry, Uncle Duer," Hope sighed and the Doctor looked at Duer then to Yoshi then back to him.

"How did she do that?" the Doctor asked.

"My little fox can stare down anyone," Duer said as he walked to Yoshi and patted the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked when they suddenly felt Adam's mind blink out and looked at each other.

"_Daddy,"_ Little Alan thought as Alan closed his eyes and gently pulled his mind forward.

"_What's wrong, Kiddo?"_ Alan thought, sending calming thoughts.

"_Daddy Adam fell on the floor and I can't wake him up."_

"_Where is your mother?"_ the Doctor thought.

"_She and Nana Delmari are off planet visiting River."_

"_Ok, we're coming,"_ Duer thought and ran down the pavement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barren landscape spread around him as Adam opened his eyes and looked around. Dead grass and trees spread across the cracked ground and the cracks spread out in all directions. The ice cold wind blew through his hair as he tried to figure out was going on and shivered. He started walking while the dry ground crunched under his feet and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Looking up, he saw the red sky filled with black clouds and white lightning flared behind the clouds.

"Great," Adam sighed as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked around. He kept walking when he heard a familiar grinding and wheezing noise and titled his head to one side. He suddenly found himself in a large graveyard and what looked like the TARDIS rose toward the sky. He started walking when he felt like he was being watched then turned around, seeing River Song behind him.

"Hello, Sweetie," she said and he frowned.

"River, where are we?" he asked and she smiled.

"This is Trenzalor," she said and his hearts thumped hard in his chest. He had heard stories about Trenzalor and he pressed his lips together.

"Why am I here?"

"Spoilers," River said then faded away and he rolled his eyes.

"I really hate that," Adam said as he started walking then jumped when he saw the head of a Cyberman on top of a tombstone.

"Greetings," the head of the Cyberman said in a mechanical voice.

"Uh, hello, who are you?" Adam asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"My name is Handles," Handles said and Adam smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," Adam said then looked around. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Negative," Handles said then vanished.

"I hate it when visions make no sense," Adam sighed then walked by the gravestones and started whistling. He stopped when he saw a TARDIS then shrugged and walked closer. He knocked on the door when the door opened and Clara looked at him. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Clara. Who are you?" Clara asked.

"Adam David Storm, at your service," he said with a little bow and Clara laughed. He smiled then tried to see around her and sighed. "Is the Doctor around?"

"Hold on," Clara said then went back in the TARDIS and closed the door. Adam rocked gently back and forth on the balls of his feet when the door open and the Doctor walked out.

"You must be Adam," the Doctor said.

"_And you look like the father of that family the Doctor rescued in Pompeii,"_ Adam thought.

"Yes, I am," Adam said. "Mind telling me what's going on."

"I think you are trying to connect with me," the Doctor said, looking around. "I guess we're not close enough for you to make a connection."

"No, I'm having a vision," Adam said and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"You're psychic?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"Interesting, I don't know many Time Lords who can do that."

"I'm, well, not exactly one of a kind, but I'm the only one who can in my family."

"Wait, you mean you're a Time Lord?"

"Yeah," Adam said, wondering why he didn't know that.

"And you live on Gallifrey?" he asked with an excited tone to his voice.

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.

"See you soon," the Doctor said then closed the door and the TARDIS vanished.

"Ok, this is really getting weird," Adam said then felt dizzy and blackness entered his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easy," Martha said as Adam tried to move then opened his eyes and she smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hi," Adam said then felt someone stroking his head and looked up, seeing Little Alan stroking his hair. "Sorry I scared you, Bump."

"What happened?" Little Alan asked as Martha helped Adam sit up and Little Alan sitting near the top of his head. Adam saw Rain, Duer, the Doctor, Alan, Rose, Faith, Hope and Yoshi standing around him and Adam sighed, half closing his eyes.

"You ok, Tiri'me'su?" Duer asked as he knelt down on his haunches, looking at his little brother. Tiri'me'su meant "Soul of Us" in Gallifreyan and was Adam's nickname.

"I…uh…I had a vision," Adam said and they looked at each other.

"What did you see?" Alan asked as he knelt down on his haunches and Adam sighed, wiping his face with his hands.

"We're going to have company."

"Who's coming?" Rain asked.

"The Doctor," Adam said and they looked at the Doctor, who frowned and folded his arms over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clara groaned as she slowly got up off the floor. TheTARDIS had shaken like a blender on the way through the gap and it was all she could do to stay on the floor and not slide around the room. The Doctor had been thrown down as well and was lying prone on the other side of the console. Clara slowly got to her feet, ignoring her aching body and hurried over to him.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she said, kneeling down to him.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at her.

"I think I'm in one piece, yes," he said before Clara helped him to his feet.

"So we made it? Clara asked.

"Dunno, I'll have to run a scan and…"

"OI!"

The Doctor froze when he heard someone yell through the front door followed by a lot of banging on it.

"Oi, Spaceman, I don't park my TARDIS in your lounge without permission!"

Clara noticed the stunned look on the Doctor's face as the pounding continued.

"Donna?" the Doctor finally said in a stunned, shaky voice.

"Doctor, move your bleedin' TARDIS. I can't see Downton Abbey!" Donna yelled through the door.

The Doctor shook himself out of his stupor and Clara followed him to the door. He opened it and stared at Donna in disbelief. Donna was standing in front of the TARDIS, arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him but the moment she saw him, her face went slack and she gave him a confused look as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Wait, who are you?" she said to him. "And why did you make your TARDIS look like the Doctor's TARDIS? I believe the real Doctor would have something to say about that, sunshine!"

"Donna, you remember me?" the Doctor said while Clara watched the whole thing with silent confusion.

Donna was taken aback for a few seconds.

"No, I don't remember you," she said snottily. "I never seen you before in me life. Now will you move your TARDIS out of my home so I can watch telly?"

"Donna, it's me, the Doctor. I regenerated. I'm from another universe. Um…this is Clara Oswald, my companion."

Donna studied him for a moment.

"Prove you're the Doctor and not just some nutjob pretending to be him," she said.

"Well, I walked in on you when you were nude swimming in the TARDIS swimming pool," the Doctor said, hoping that this version of Donna remembered that. "And you told me to piss off and erase the image from my mind before I got any sexual ideas about you."

"Okay, you are the Doctor then," Donna said, nodding.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for believing me. Now…how is it that you remember me?" he said.

"Long story but I had my memory restored by a friend and I was changed into a Time Lady."

Clara gasped when the Doctor staggered back at that revelation.

"What? You're fully Time Lord, I mean, Lady?" he said.

"Yeah, been like this for over two and a half centuries now," Donna said with a shrug.

"So, we're in Chiswick now?" the Doctor said.

"No, you're on New Gallifrey and you're in my house but I think I mentioned that."

"Wait…New Gallifrey?" the Doctor said, his hearts beginning to race.

"Yeah, the Doctor…my Doctor and me and the rest of us found this planet and turned it into a new version of Gallifrey."

"How do you mean "the rest of us," the Doctor asked.

"Well, there was this being that changed us into Time Lords and Ladies with the help of some magic crystals they had. The Doctor and his clone and a few other versions of the Doctors and their clones from other universes settled here. And a lot of the people who traveled with the Doctor were changed as well."

"Rose?" the Doctor said, his heart beating faster.

"Yes, she's here as well. She's married to my Doctor's clone, Alan."

"Alan," the Doctor said to himself, "so if…Alan is married to Rose, the Doctor is by himself then?"

"No, he found this woman called Rain on Earth and converted her to a Time Lady and married her. And they have children."

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara said when she noticed the Doctor was becoming more shocked by the minute at these revelations.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Clara. Tell me…you say that other Doctors live here as well. Do any of them look like me?"

Donna shook her head but the Doctor noticed that she now studied him closely before her eyes widened.

"Wait…you do look like…that bloke in Pompeii, the one we saved."

The Doctor nodded.

"I know that," he said.

"Why do you look like him?" Donna said.

"It's a long story, Donna, and I'd rather not tell it now but tell me, where is your Doctor?"

"Well, he's on the other side of the city but I could speak to him telepathically and tell him to come here."

The Doctor grinned.

"You have a mental bond here?" he said.

"Yeah, I can sense the other minds and speak to them," Donna said. "But why don't I fix you both a cup of tea and I'll speak to the Doctor and tell him to come here and see you both."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean that the company is me?" The Doctor asked as Martha helped Adam off the floor and Adam sat down on his desk chair. Little Alan climbed into his lap as Adam placed his arms around his son then pressed his lips together.

"Ok, from what I can remember from my vision, I was in that landscape I normally go then I was at…," Adam said then sighed. "I was at Trenzalor."

"Did you say Trenzalor?" Duer asked while a cold chill moved through him. Even he knew what Trenzalor was and Adam nodded his head.

"Where's Tren-za-lor?" Little Alan asked while sounding out the name.

"It someplace you don't want to be, Kiddo," Alan said then titled his head to one side. "What were you doing there, Young Time Lord?"

"That's just it," Adam said. "I don't know. All I know was River Song was there…"

"River?' the Doctor asked.

"Well, I don't know if it was our River, but she was there and wouldn't tell me what was going on. Then things got weird."

"Oh, goodie, I like weird," Alan said as he sat at Adam's feet and Little Alan giggled.

"You're silly, Daddy," he said and Alan frowned, sniffed then rubbed his eyes as he pretended to cry.

"Uh, Bump, you made him cry," Adam said when Little Alan got off his lap and sat on Alan's lap. He gently took hold of the sides of Alan's head while Alan lowered his hands and Little Alan gently moved is head forward toward his. He hadn't done that since he was deaf. He locked eyes with Alan when Alan felt not heard him say he was sorry and Alan smiled, hugging him.

"I love you, Daddy Alan," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Kiddo," Alan said then moved back, looking at Adam. "So, what was this weirdness?"

"Well," Adam said as he sat back and placed his hands behind his head. "As I was walking along, there was this Cyberman head on a tombstone."

"What was it doing there, Uncle Adam?" Faith asked.

"That's what I wanted to know. When I got closer, it talked to me. Well, it said hello then told me its name was…Handles."

The girls and Little Alan giggled and Adam shrugged.

"That's a silly name," Yoshi said.

"Ah," Alan said, holding up a finger. "But it is an appropriate name!"

"True," Adam said with a smile then felt someone creeping into his mind. He closed his eyes as his wife, Marion or Rose, appeared in his head.

"_Adam, Rain just contacted me,"_ she thought and he opened his eyes to look at Rain_. "She said you had a vision. You ok?"_

"_Right as, uh, rain, Sunshine," _he thought with a grin and winked at Rain.

"_Are you sure, Darling,"_ Delmari thought. Adam was still surprised to find that Duer's mother was still alive after the Time War in their universe and she had accepted him as her son.

"_Yeah, Mom, I'm fine,"_ he thought and she sent love and comfort into his mind.

"_Daddy, do you want us to come home?"_ his daughter, River, thought and he sighed. He thought back to the time where he spend a few days in a coma after the vision he had of the Doctor, Rain and their daughter, Tara, and how worried they all get whenever he has another one.

"_Nah, you ladies have fun," _he thought and they broke the connection. He looked at the others when he shrugged then rolled his eyes and Alan gently smacked Adam's knee.

"Can we get back to your vision?" he asked and Adam patted the top of Alan's head.

"Ok, the next thing I saw was the TARDIS," Adam said. "Thought, now that I think about it, the TARDIS looked…newer…like she had a new paint job."

"I repainted Daisy last week."

"Yeah, she's purple now," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Alan said, elongating the "o". "The color is grape."

"It's still purple," she said as he lifted Little Alan off his lap, got up off the floor and walked to her. His eyes were wide as he breathed hard into her hair and she yawned, fringing boredom.

"The color, Oh Bored One, is grape!" he said then stormed over to the Doctor, crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at him. "You saw it. Tell her the color is grape."

"It looked purple to me," the Doctor said and Alan's mouth fell open, making him look like a landed fish. Alan opened and closer his mouth a few times then walked back to Adam and sat on the floor.

"The color is grape," Alan muttered and crossed his arms over Adam's thigh, placing his chin on top of his arms. Adam smiled while patting Alan's head then looked at the others.

"Anyway," Adam continued. "I walked to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. The door opened and there was this young woman."

"Who was she?" Duer asked.

"She said her name was Clara."

"What was she doing in the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"I think she was traveling with the Doctor," Adam said and Rain gave her husband and puzzled look.

"Don't look at me," the Doctor said. "I don't know anyone named Clara."

"I don't know anyone by that name either," Duer said, frowning.

"Could it have been Amato?" Rain asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't know who I was. She would have if she was a part of our family," Adam said.

"Then what happened?" Hope asked.

"I asked to see the Doctor and she went to get him," Adam said. "When the door opened again, the Doctor came out, but he looked like the father of that family you and Donna rescued from Pompeii."

"Blimey, I remember doing that with my Donna," Duer said.

"Why was he looking like that?" the Doctor asked.

"I have no idea," Adam said. "We talked and he was surprised that I had visions and was a Time Lord. He then said he would see me soon, went back into the TARDIS and vanished. That's when I woke up."

"You're right," Alan said. "That was weird."

"_Oi, Doctor, where are you?"_ Donna thought as the Doctor frowned and closed his eyes.

"_I'm over at Adam's. He had a vision,"_ the Doctor thought.

"_Is the little goof ok?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern,"_ Adam thought then appeared in her head with a hurt look on his face.

"_Oh, you know I love you,"_ she thought and he smiled.

"_What's up?"_ Alan thought.

"_Well, there is a TARDIS in front of my tv and some old twat is here. He says he's you, Doctor. Can you come here and talk to him so I can get back to my program?"_ Donna thought and they looked at each other.

"_We'll be right there,"_ the Doctor said as Alan got off the floor and Adam got off the chair and everyone left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Donna opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor and Clara.

"I just made contact with him and he's on his way," she said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at that.

"It's been ages since I've had mind to mind contact," he said as Clara smiled. "And now that I am here, I can sense the minds on this planet and the slight buzzing from them. It's soothing, something I've missed for so long."

"You were born with that buzzing. Took me a long time to get used to it. Now it feels weird if I'm suddenly cut off so I can understand how it must have felt after the Time War," Donna said. "But as I said, sit down, have a cuppa and the Doctor will be here shortly."

She went into the kitchen while the Doctor and Clara sat down on her brown leather sofa. The Doctor looked around the room, taking in the photos on the wall. He stopped looking when his eyes settled on a photo of Donna and Lee sitting together on a blanket in the middle of the park. They were cuddled next to each other and smiling.

"That man in the photo," the Doctor said loudly while Clara looked at the photo with him. "Who is that?"

"That's Lee," Donna called from the kitchen, "the man I was with in the data core in the library. He was real and I found him again. Now he's a Time Lord as well but he works as an architect so he's off working on a building during the day."

"Architect," the Doctor said softly. "This place is still growing and thriving. A Gallifrey that rose from the ashes."

Clara smiled at that and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. The Doctor smiled tenderly at that and squeezed back. They looked at the door when they heard someone knocking.

"That'll be him, I expect," Donna said as she hurried towards the front door.

The Doctor and Clara stood up, ready to meet this universe's Doctor but instead Donna opened the door and a child was standing there.

"Hi, Aunt Donna," Hope said. "Daddy's coming but they're walking and I'm skating so I got here first. Is the other Doctor here?"

Donna stepped back and watched while Hope unlaced her skates and set them by the door before she came inside.

"Doctor, Clara, this is Hope, one of the Doctor's daughters," she said as Clara turned and looked at them.

"A daughter," the Doctor said with silent wonder as Donna closed the door and Hope walked over to him. "She's beautiful," he added as Clara stopped a few feet from him and took him and Clara in.

He put his hand on Hope's shoulder and looked at her, took in her slightly brown skin and long black hair that flowed halfway down her back. Her bright brown eyes and innocent face. He could see his tenth self in some of the features. She had the same eyebrows and the same nose and chin but it didn't detract from the child's beauty, only added to it. Donna walked back to the kitchen to finish the tea while the Doctor and Clara sat back down.

"So…how old are you then?" the Doctor said as Hope sat down on the arm of the sofa nearest him.

"I just turned nine," she said.

"Nine, you're just starting out then," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I'm the baby of the family," Hope said, rolling her eyes while the Doctor chuckled. "I have one older brother and a bunch of older sisters and they're all graduated from the Academy but I still have to go and do it."

"The Academy," the Doctor said, pleased. "Ah…so did you look in the schism then, last year?"

"That hole in time and space? Nah, we had a ceremony but Daddy helped with the Academy and taught there and he's on the board of directors and he said that he wouldn't make children go through what he and Koschei went through so we had a big party for the initiation."

"And are you making good marks?" the Doctor said.

"I'm one of the top students," Hope said, nodding.

"Wow, I wasn't," the Doctor said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Clara said.

"Belt up, Oswald," the Doctor teased while Clara sniggered.

Donna brought in a tray with four cups of tea on it and some milk and sugar. Everyone fixed their tea and after Donna sat down in a nearby chair she chatted with everyone while they sipped their tea. Twenty minutes later, there was another knock on the door and when Donna opened it, the Doctor and Alan walked inside with Rain and Rose following them. The Doctor and Clara stood up as Hope hopped off the sofa arm and walked over to her father.

"Doctor," The tenth Doctor said.

"Doctor," Twelve said with a nod.

"Doctor," Alan said, nodding.

The Doctor frowned.

"Doctor or clone?" he said.

"Ah, Alan Timelord, clone," Alan said. "This is me lovely wife, Rose, you know her. And this is his whingey wife, Rain, you don't know her."

"Don't listen to him," Rain said, rolling her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor and…"

"Clara Oswald, hello."

She frowned when Ten stiffened at that and shared a glance with his wife.

"Remind me to make money off of Adam's predictions, eh?" he muttered to his wife.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know about some cyberhead called Handles, would you?" Alan added, addressing Twelve.

"Yes, it's a friend of mine. Why, do you have a Handles here as well?" he said in amazement.

"No, another clone is psychic and had a vision about you lot," Ten said.

"Another clone?" Twelve said, his eyes boggling. "How many clones do you have?"

"Ooooh, there's about eight zillion Doctors on this planet," Alan said as Ten fought to keep from laughing.

"Huh? Eight zillion?" the Doctor said.

"Wait, before Alan opens his gob again, wait a tic," Donna said, holding up her hands.

She hurried to her bedroom and came out a moment later; carrying the huge portrait of the last family photo they took.

"This is everyone in our family," Donna said, handing it to Twelve.

Twelve's eyes boggled as he and Clara looked at the mass of people standing together in the photo.

"River, there's River," Clara said, pointing to her in the photo.

"She's not dead here?" Twelve said to Ten.

"Well, our River did die but they managed to extract her consciousness from the data core and put it into an android body. Her and Miss Evangelista and Anita, they share a house together."

"Everyone in this photo is now a Time Lord?" Twelve said in amazement.

"Nearly. Jack is still immortal. He didn't want to give that up," Ten said. "And Androids can't be converted so we have to make sure that River, Anita and Miss Evangelista get upgrades every so often. But everyone else in that photo is a Time Lord or Lady."

"Sarah," Twelve murmured as he stared at the photo and picked out people he knew, "Grace, Martha, Jackie, Pete, Wilf…"

He paused and a lump formed in his throat.

"Jenny," he said after swallowing hard. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, she came back to life after we left here," the Doctor said. "We found her again and she's one of my daughters."

The Doctor shook his head slowly in amazement.

"People I know and care about…they're here?" Twelve said. "They live here on this planet?"

"Well, Sarah divides her time between here and Earth. She keeps an eye on things there with her son and his friends and Jack and his Torchwood team do as well. Everyone else is permanently based here."

"There's an Eleventh Doctor here as well?" Clara said, pointing to Duer.

"Yeah, he calls himself Amato so we can tell him apart. I'm the only one here that is officially known as the Doctor. Everyone else chose a name so we knew who we were talking about. But that's our family."

"Like Lungbarrow," the Doctor said in admiration. "Growing up in a large family on Lungbarrow, so you did the same with the people you cared about."

"Yup," the Doctor said, nodding.

"This…clone, the one that saw Handles, where is he?" the Doctor said, handing the photo back to Donna.

"Well, if you will take us in your TARDIS, I can direct you back to his house and you can see for yourself," the Doctor said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No need for that," Adam said while he strolled in and the Doctor looked at him. Adam stopped in his tracks when he looked the twelfth Doctor and smiled. "Hey, I know you."

"You do?" Twelve asked.

"This is the clone we were talking about," the Doctor said and Adam frowned.

"That was rude," he said and Alan giggled.

"He called me that, too," Alan said and Adam nodded with his mouth open.

"Did you really see us in a vision?" Clara said as she walked to Adam and he smiled.

"Yep," he said as he popped the "p" and the twelfth Doctor smiled. He had forgotten he used to do that and wonder if he should again. "I'm Adam Storm, at your service."

"I'm Clara Oswald," she said and they shook hands.

"Where is your Doctor?" Twelve asked.

"Right here," Duer said as he walked in with Yoshi, Faith and Little Alan and Little Alan ran to Adam, who picking him up and held him in his arms.

"How do you tell each other apart?" Twelve asked as he looked from the Doctor to Duer to Adam to Alan then back.

"We wear name tags that say "Hi! My name is….", though I know full well who I am!" Alan said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. He was dropped as a hand," Adam said and Alan glared at him.

"At least I don't run around wearing a stupid hat."

"Well, I don't have a dog that keeps getting mistaken for a rat!"

"Don't you dare bring my precious Speck into this," Alan growled then Donna put two fingers in her mouth and loudly whistled.

"Oi, knock it off," she said and they lowered their heads.

"Sorry, Donna," they said together and she sighed, rolling her eyes. The twelfth Doctor was looking confused and wide eyed as Clara tried not to laugh and Adam walked to Duer, placing his head on Duer's shoulder.

"Who is Speck?" Clara asked.

"She's Alan's tea cup chihuachua dog," Rose said and Clara smiled.

"Oh, those are so cute!"

"See!" Alan said, waving his hands up.

"Anyway," Duer said as he walked to the twelfth Doctor and held his hand out. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, but from a different universe. You can call me "Duer"."

"Pleased to meet you," Twelve said as they shook hands. "Are these your children?"

"Well, the two girls are," Duer said and Faith and Yoshi walked closer. "This is Faith and this is Yoshi."

"How old are you?" Twelve asked, looking at the girls.

"We're nine," Faith said and he looked from her to Hope.

"Faith and Hope," he said softly.

"We were named that when my daddy and her daddy and Uncle Amato were sent into exile," Hope said.

"What?" he asked and the Doctor sighed. He gave him and Clara and quick recap of their exile and the twelfth Doctor nodded his head.

"That seemed so unfair. You can't be everywhere at once," Clara said.

"Yeah, but it happened anyway," Duer said.

"Daddy, were they the ones you saw?" Little Alan asked, pointing to Clara and the twelfth Doctor.

"Yes," Adam said with a nod of his head then straightened up and looked at them. "Oh, this is my son, Alan."

"Aren't you cute," Clara said Little Alan smiled then buried his face in Adam's neck.

"Tell me," Twelve asked as he looked at Duer. "Is your Rose here as well?"

"Yes and she's married to him," Duer said, pointing to Adam.

"Is your Donna here?"

"Uh, no," Duer said and Donna felt guilty that they hadn't gone to Duer's universe and cured his Donna. She walked to Duer as she gently nudged him with her shoulder and he smiled at her.

"Is your Jack here?"

"No, but like Jack, he is still immortal. He runs Torchwood on my world."

"So the Sarah Jane and Wilf of your world aren't here either?"

"No, but my Jenny is."

"Yours is alive, too?" Twelve asked, his hearts thumping with hope that he might find his if he and Clara could get back to his universe.

"Yep, and she is married to my Jamie McCrimmon."

"Wait, how did that happen?"

"That…is a long story," Duer said with a smile.

"Are you married to the Rain from your world?" Twelve asked as he looked at Rain.

"No," he said. "My wife's name is Francine or Frankie. She's off world with my son, Cameron, right now."

"Is Alan your only child, Adam?" Clara asked.

"No, I have three more, my daughter, River, and my two older sons, James and David," Adam said and Twelve saw the sadness in Adam's eyes.

"_What's wrong?"_ Twelve thought and was surprised that Adam could set up such a tight privacy block.

"_My wife miscarried four times and we lost five babies,"_ Adam thought then sighed. _"Sorry, I tend to get sad when I think about them."_

"_That's natural,"_ Twelve thought and Adam nodded his head.

"How many children do you have, Alan?" Clara asked.

"My sweet wife and I have five. Let's see…Elizabeth, Angel, Tia, Chris and Mirza," Alan said as he ticked off their names then looked at Little Alan. "Adam and I also share custody of him."

"You do?" Clara asked, looking from Alan to Adam.

"It's a long story," Rose said.

"Oh, where's Handles?" Adam asked, remembering the Cyberman head.

"He's in here," Clara said as she pointed to the TARDIS and Adam handed Little Alan to Duer and walked to her. He looked at the TARDIS when he placed his hand against the wooden door and a soft tingle moved up his arm.

"She likes me," he said and Clara giggled. Opening the door, she led him inside as Adam looked around and frowned. "You redecorated. I don't like it."

A cold chill moved through Clara as she remembered what happened when her Doctor's tenth life said the same thing when he came onboard and how sad the War Doctor looked.

"I'm teasing," Adam said then saw Handles and his eyes went wide. "Blimey, he's real."

"Affirmative," Handles said in a mechanical voice.

"Where did he come from?" Adam asked and Clara told him how they came to have Handles in the TARDIS. Adam smiled as he walked closer and looked at Handles. "Mind if I pick you up?"

"Negative," Handles said and Adam carefully picked Handles up. Carefully he turned Handles upside down then smiled and placed Handles back down.

"Whoa," Hope said while she, Faith, Yoshi and Little Alan walked in and looked around.

"This is so cool" Faith said.

"Hai," Yoshi said with a nod of her head.

"What's that, Daddy?" Little Alan asked, looking at Handles.

"This is Handles," Adam said as he picked Little Alan up and Little Alan smiled.

"Greeting," Handles said and the girls came over to stand next to Adam.

"Cool," Hope said when a loud explosion filled the air and Little Alan wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. He didn't like loud sounds and they ran out of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood in the doorway as he looked outside and smoke slowly rose in the distance.

"What happened?" Clara asked as she half ran to the twelfth Doctor.

"I don't know," he said while Duer stood next to the Doctor and frowned.

"Are we under attack?" Duer asked.

"No, I would have been contacted," the Doctor said.

"Where did it come from?"

"I think I came from Tennant Park," the Doctor said, frowning as he wondered what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tennant Park

Smoke rose from the large hole in the ground when siren filled the air and Amato, Jack and John looked out from behind the trees where they were hiding. They were wearing soundproof earphones and they looked at the two figures sitting on the ground near the trees.

Nigel Keys was Jack's son from an affair Jack had with his mother, Maggie. He was a computer genius and came to live with Jack a few years ago.

Cameron Douglas was Frankie's brother and was also a genius as well as telekinetic.

Both of them worked for Torchwood and they sat up, looking at the smoke then at the hole.

"Fuck," Nigel said with a wide grin and Cameron placed his hands behind his head, locked his fingers together and puffed out a breath of air.

"Where is he?" Amato asked as panic set in. The smoke faded as they looked at the figure wearing a black body suit with sensors pads going up his arms, across his chest and down his legs and he gave them a shy look.

Koschei came from the same universe as Amato and John and was the Master to Amato's Doctor. Unlike the Doctor and Duer's Masters, Koschei wasn't insane or evil.

During the Time War in Amato's universe, Koschei was taken by their Rani and she made him her slave. It was during some "training" that he learned he could fire bolts of lightning from his hands and they learned the lightning was bio-electrical energy.

Jack had commissioned a part of the park for testing his power and Koschei sighed, looking at the hole.

"Ooops," Koschei said with a small smile while shrugging his shoulders and Amato sighed, rolling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Amato looked around as Jack and Koschei tried to minimize the damage from the explosion.

"I hope the police don't come here and investigate us," Amato said.

"I got permission from the police," Jack said.

"Yeah but I'm sure they didn't expect you to blow things up," Nigel said.

"Yoooohooooo!"

Everyone turned and looked when they heard Hope yell and saw her skating down a paved path towards them.

"Hey! Daddy is coming," she said as she stopped on the path a few feet from them.

"Oh great, the Doctor heard it," Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Now we get a big, long lecture on top of everything."

"That's not why he's coming. We have new people," Hope said, stepping onto the grass and walking towards them.

"New people?" Amato said.

While Hope explained what was going on, the Doctor and Duer were leading everyone else into the park. Twelve watched while the Doctor walked with his other selves. He still found it hard to believe that nobody got confused with the multitude of Doctors but he thought it wonderful that not only had these Doctors made a new Gallifrey, they were able to convert the people he cared about into Time Lords and Ladies.

Twelve looked at the back of Rose's head while she walked with Alan and a long forgotten ache tugged at his hearts. She looked so beautiful. He was glad that the plan to leave him with the clone had worked out in this universe and she had found happiness and love with his other self. And he had always wondered what it would be like for her to be a Time Lady and he was glad in this universe, she had become one. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for the clones that they were with one of his deepest loves but if Rose was happy, he was happy.

And he loved that there were children as well. That also made his hearts ached as he watched the children laughing and running near them, following the adults but yet, still finding time to play on the way there. And Jenny, his hearts ached at the thought that his Jenny might have been alive all these years and he was oblivious to it. Now he knew he had a second thing to find in addition to his Gallifrey.

"There they are," the Doctor said, pointing to the small group standing near a group of trees.

"Oh God, I don't know if I can do this."

Twelve looked at Clara when he heard her say that.

"Why?" he said to her.

Clara pointed to Amato.

"He looks like you, the other you," she said, her eyes misting over.

Twelve looked at Amato and understood. He put his arms around her and gave her a sympathetic look. Amato and the others turned to look at them but no one seemed surprised. Then Hope called to her father and told him that she'd explained everything.

Clara looked at Amato as they walked up. He wasn't dressed in his Victorian outfit. Instead he had on a yellow shirt and jeans and Clara was struck by how odd it made him look. He looked perfectly normal and it was a bit unsettling. Apart from being naked and being in the monk's habit, she'd never seen him in anything other than his Victorian outfit. Amato was looking at her and Twelve and it hurt her when she realized that he had no clue who she was. She remembered how flummuxed the Doctor was when they first met and she had no idea who he was and now she could understand how frustrating that must have been.

Amato walked over to his brothers and they talked for a moment while Amato kept looking back at Twelve and Clara. Then when the Doctor finished, Amato walked aimaibly over to the Doctor and Clara and extended his hand.

"Welcome," he said to them. "Doctor," he said to the Twelfth Doctor.

"Doctor," Twelve replied as he shook his hand.

Amato smiled and nodded and then turned his attention to Clara, his hand extended. Twelve looked at her and noticed the misty eyes were back as Clara swallowed hard and shook Amato's hand.

"Is something the matter?" Amato said.

"Sorry, it's just that I recently regenerated and I looked like you and she liked the other me as well," Twelve said.

"Oh! Yes. I'm sorry, I haven't met you yet. But you seem like a nice woman," Amato said to Clara.

"Thank you," Clara said.

Twelve smiled when Amato kissed the back of her hand and gave her a cheeky grin before letting go of it. Then he turned around when the Doctor tapped him on the shoulder.

"You let them blow a hole in the ground in the middle of the park?" the Doctor said to Amato as he pointed to a sheepish Jack and Koschei and chuckling Nigel.

"I didn't know they were going to do that," Amato said. "Koschei was just testing his abilities. We didn't harm anything and we'll replace the hole, honestly."

"Excuse me, but…the Master is here and you're working with him?" Twelve said, pointing to Koschei.

"I'm not insane like other Masters and I don't like being called that," Koschei said to Twelve.

"In my universe, he never went insane and we stayed friends, he's a good bloke…apart from blowing holes in the ground," Amato said to Twelve.

"Oh! Um…sorry," Twelve said as Koschei, Jack and Nigel walked towards them. "Never met a Mas…Koschei who wasn't evil and insane. I'm glad you're not."

"Did you have one of me?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes, unfortunately," Twelve deadpanned.

Nigel sniggered while Jack gave him a hurt look before setting his eyes on Clara.

"Hello and welcome to…"

"No, Jack, she's off limits," Twelve said quickly.

Jack threw up his hands.

"Is there any Doctor anywhere that will let me say hello to someone?" he said while Amato joined in with Nigel's sniggering. "Geez, I was trying to be polite, I wasn't going to pounce on her. I'm not that out of control, okay?"

"It's okay, I'm glad to be here," Clara said quickly. "I never knew anyone here, apart from River. Unless you have…that lizard woman," she said to Twelve.

"Yes. Do you lot know Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and Strax the Sontaran?" Twelve said.

"I don't…you guys know them?" Jack said.

Everyone else shook their heads. Clara frowned when Amato did the same.

"You as well?" Clara said. "You never met them in Victorian London?"

"No. That might not have happened for me yet. Those names are unfamiliar, sorry," Amato said with a shrug.

While they were talking, the Doctor contacted River since her house was near the park and contacted Jenny to see if she was home. To his relief, both women were home and River thought to him and told him she was coming over after he explained the situation to both of them.

_Another Doctor who knows me,_ River thought to the Doctor. _This I have to see._

Meanwhile, Hope had abandoned playtime with the others and was walking back towards Twelve.

"Was there a version of my Mummy in your universe?" she said, pointing to Rain.

"If there was, I never met her," Twelve said, smiling. "I wish I did, she seems like a very nice lady."

"Yeah, she's the best," Hope said, nodding. "Are you staying here?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Clara and I would like to go back but…we took a big chance coming here and it may be too risky to go back. We'll have to see what happens."

"I hope you do stay. You're cool and Clara is nice."

"Thank you," Twelve said, putting his hand on her head.

"Hello Sweetie!"

Twelve froze when he heard River's cheerful voice behind him. He and Clara glanced at each other and then slowly turned around.

"Well, what d'ya know, it does work on you," River said in amusement.

"River," Twelve said, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

River had her curly hair tied back in a pouffy ponytail and she was wearing brown slack, a periwinkle blue t-shirt and a white jacket over it that was unzipped. She hand on brown leather sandals and Twelve thought she looked stunning. River smiled and walked up to him.

"My, my, you have aged, Doctor," River purred as she examined him. "You do look sexy though."

She grinned when she noticed Twelve was having an erection and she put her arms around him.

"Did they explain that I'm an android now?" she purred while Amato, Alan and Adam snickered. "I can go all day and all night now."

Amato, Alan and Adam laughed and the Doctor chuckled softly when Twelve's face turned fire engine red at that. Amato nudged Adam and mouthed "Watch this!" before strolling up behind River.

"Hey! It's me, the hubby!" he said, waving his arms around.

River looked behind her and feigned disdain.

"Why would I want a puppy like you and when I can have an old hound," she said.

Amato laughed silently when River kissed Twelve on the lips. At first Twelve tried to pull away but Clara raised her eyebrows when he finally gave in and kissed her back passionately. Everyone laughed when the children raised up a chorus of "Ewww!" at that and Twelve, hearing them, pulled back, embarrassed. River chuckled, kissed his cheek and patted it before letting go of him. She turned and raised her eyebrow as she took in the hole in the ground.

"Is that why I heard a ka-boom just now?" she said, pointing to it while Jack, Nigel and Koschei gave her sheepish looks.

"Testing Koschei's electrical abilities," the Doctor explained to her as he came up beside her.

"Just don't test it near our house then," River said to Koschei as she wagged her finger.

"Our house?" Twelve said to her.

"Yes. I share a house with Anita and Miss Evangelista. They were rescued as well," River said to her. "And we would like to live in our house without a big hole in it," she added, turning to Jack.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack said, nodding. "Torchwood will see to it that your home stays hole free."

"Good," River said. "Well, I need to get back home. I'm planning a dig with my friends and we're about to go offworld but it was nice meeting this version of you," she said, taking Twelve's hand.

"And it was good to see you again, River," Twelve said.

"And you lot, this is what you regenerate into next," River said to the Doctors and clones. "He's well fit."

Alan and Adam sniggered when Twelve's face turned beet red again. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before walking away. When she was gone, the Doctor walked up to Twelve and Clara with Rain.

"Follow me, I have something else to show you," he said to them.

He called for Hope to follow him and left the others with Torchwood for the moment as he led everyone to his daughters' house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock," the Doctor said as he opened the door to his daughters' house.

Tara was sitting on the sofa with Emi, watching TV when the Doctor stuck his head inside.

"What's the password?" Tara said as she and Emi looked over their shoulders at him.

"The password is I'm your father and let me inside before I blister your bum," the Doctor teased.

"No, the password is chorizo but come inside anyway," Tara said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes while his daughters giggled. "Is Jenny here?"

"JENNY!" Tara hollered as everyone stepped inside.

Tara and Emi giggled and nudged each other while the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She's weird, ignore her," he said to Twelve.

"Is that him?" Tara said as she and Emi stood up. "The other Doctor dude?"

The Doctor looked at his wife will the girls giggled.

"Yes, this is the other Doctor dude," he said while the girls laughed harder. "Doctor, Clara, these are my daughters, Tara and Emi."

"Nice to meet you," Tara said after getting over the giggles.

"A pleasure, Doctor san and Clara san," Emi said, bowing formally.

Twelve and Clara returned the bow. Then they saw movement on the stairs and Twelve was amazed to see Grace Holloway coming down the steps with Sokanon, Namid and Dorothy. And last but not least was Jenny. She stopped and smiled when she saw the stunned Time Lord.

"Hello," she said to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hello," Twelve said as she saw the sadness in his eyes and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it's just that…I wasn't expecting there to be a Jenny here."

"There's three of them,' Tara said when the doorbell rang and she walked to the door. "What's the password?"

"Chorizo," the voice said as she opened the door and smiled. Jen, Amato's Jenny, and Jenna, Duer's Jenny, smiled back as Tara stood back and they walked by her. Twelve's eyes went wide as Jenny stood next to her lookalikes as he made a little cough.

"Hello," Jen said.

"Hi," Jenna said.

"Hello," he said and they looked at Jenny.

"Guess this is a bit of an overload," Jen said.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea," Jenna said.

"No, no, no, it's alright," Twelve said as he walked closer and shook hands with them. "Now, which Doctor do you two belong to?"

"I'm Duer's daughter," Jenna said.

"I'm Amato's daughter," Jen said.

"But how did you…? You died," he said softly and they hugged him in a Jenny sandwich hug.

"From what my father could figure out," Jenna said. "We…regenerated, but not externally. It was internally. If you had stayed a few more minutes, you would have seen your Jenny rise from the dead."

"Did that happen with you two as well?"

"Yes," Jen said."

"Yep," Jenny said.

"Blimey, that's amazing," Clara said.

"Duer did say you….," Twelve said as he pointed to Jenna. "You are married to Jamie McCrimmon."

"Yeah, I am," Jenna said with a smile.

"How could you if he is still in seventeen forty-six with no memory of me, uh, him?"

"Did your Jamie meet you in your sixth life?"

"Yes," Twelve said with a nod of his head.

"_Dad, I need to ask you something,"_ Jenna thought as she set up a privacy block and moved Duer's mind forward.

"_What's wrong?"_ Duer thought.

"_The new Doctor asked me about Jamie. How do I tell him about what really happened to him? I mean about Jamie's mind being torn in half, his being reincarnated into his descendant's body and you and the Doctor putting his mind back together?"_

"_I can show him, mo buidhe blath,"_ Jamie thought and Jenna softly smiled when he called her "my yellow flower" in Gaelic.

"_What are you doing in my head?"_ Jenna thought.

"_I was telling Jamie about our guest when you set up the block,"_ Duer thought.

"_Hold on,"_ she thought, lowering the privacy block.

"Is it alright if Jamie shows you what happened?" she asked and Twelve nodded his head. He closed his eyes as Jamie slid into his mind and set up a privacy block.

"_Hello, Doctor,"_ Jamie thought and a cold chill moved Twelve's mind.

"_Hello, Jamie,"_ he thought with a small smile_. "How are you?" _

"_I'm verra well," _Jamie said then wondered why he was talking like that. _"My father-in-law was just telling me aboot you. Blast, why am I doing that?"_

"_Sorry, I think that's because of me. I'm hearing you talk like my Jamie used to talk before I taught him to talk properly."_

"_Oh, well, I told Jenny, my Jenny, I'd show you what happened after my Doctor and I met his sixth life. I must warn you that it is bizarre. Even I have trouble with it."_

"_Go on,"_ Twelve thought and Jamie showed him the time his mind got ripped in two and one half was placed in a fob watch after he had placed the headset of the chameleon arch on his head and Duer was startled into pushing the button. Next, he showed how Duer found Jamie's descendant and Jenny. Next he showed ho ow they found out that he had been reincarnated into his descendant's body and how they were able to restore his mind. Finally he showed how his body had adjusted to everything and how he became a Time Lord.

The twelfth Doctor blinked his eyes a few times as he shook his head and Clara gave him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" she asked and the twelfth Doctor looked at her.

"Yes," he said then looked at Jenna.

"_That is amazing,"_ he thought and Jamie laughed.

"_If you think that's amazing, you should meet our kids,"_ Jamie thought.

"_How many do you have?"_

"_We have nine,"_ Jamie thought and the twelfth Doctor's eyes went wide.

"You have nine children?" he asked Jenna and she nodded his head.

"_Can I meet them?"_ he thought.

"_Aye, that can be arranged,"_ Jamie thought then dropped the privacy block.

"Is there something wrong?" the Doctor asked and Twelve had forgotten he was there.

"Sorry, I was just talking with Duer's Jamie. He's going to introduce me to his family if that's alright," Twelve said.

"Sure," the Doctor said as they said their goodbyes and left. Jenna walked near the twelfth Doctor as he smiled and held onto Jenna's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koschei opened the door to his flat when he sighed and walked to the couch. He never felt so embarrassed yet proud as he flopped down onto the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Baba?" his nine year old daughter asked as he looked up and saw her hovering over him.

Aderyn was an Amos and had white feathers with a tint of blue on the tips and she was wearing jeans and a white, backless t-shirt with parrots with different color feather on the front.

"Hello, Little Peeps," he said when she gently landed on the back of the couch and looked down at him. "Um, can you sit on the couch instead of on top of it? I feel like I'm a rabbit about to be nibbled on by an eagle."

"I'd never do that, Baba," she teased as he sat up so she could sit on the couch. She folded her wings against her back as he smiled and she snuggled closer. "Are you ok?"

"Well, you know that Unca Jack has been helping me practice how to use my powers, right?"

"Yes," she said and he sighed.

"Well, we were at the park and…I sort of blew a hole in the ground."

"You did what?" his wife, Julie, asked as she walked in from the kitchen and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Mooma, Babba blew up the park," Aderyn said and he glared at her.

"I didn't blow up the park. I blew a large hole in the ground," he corrected and Julie laughed as she walked to the couch and sat on his lap.

"So that's what that noise was," she said and placed her head on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, no one got hurt, but Jack, Amato, Cameron and Nigel teased me the whole way back to Torchwood," he sighed.

"That is rude," Aderyn said.

"Yeah, but I deserved it," he said then remembered something. "Oh, there is another Doctor."

"Yeah, Rain told me," Julie said.

"Do you think he'll like me, Baba?" Aderyn asked. She knew she didn't look like the other Time Children and it hurt Koschei's hearts to see his daughter sad.

"Of course he will," he said and she made soft chirping noises as she leaned against him. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Swill and water," Julie said and his eyes went wide.

"Mooma, don't be mean. Baba had a bad day," Aderyn said and Julie gave her a hurt look.

"I'm sorry," Julie said and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"That's ok," he said as they sat in silence and he sent love into their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, this is what I call a zoo," Clara said as she looked around and smiled. Gallifrey Zoo was one of the most popular tourist spots on the planet and had vast varieties of animal, bird, water, insect, amphibian, lizard and mystical and mysterious species.

"This way," the Doctor said as he led the way and Clara held onto her Doctor's hand. The twelfth Doctor, like his counterpart, wasn't keen on zoos as a rule, but even he was impressed.

"Do you have any dinosaurs?" Clara asked.

"No, and that is due to a size limit and danger level we put in place when we opened the zoo," the Doctor said when he stopped and smiled.

Jamie stood with his family as Clara gasped and the twelfth Doctor blinked his eyes a few times.

"I thought you said you only have nine children," he whispered to Jenna.

"Those are our grandchildren," she whispered and Jamie walked closer, looking at the twelfth Doctor.

"Doctor," he said and they shook hands.

"It is good to see you, Jamie," he said and Jamie smiled. The twelfth Doctor watched as Frazer McCrimmon walked closer and the twelfth Doctor noticed he was wearing the uniform that most of the zoo attendants wore.

"Hello, I'm Frazer McCrimmon," Frazer said and they shook hands.

"You work here?"

"Aye, I am the head zoo keeper," he said when a low gurgling sound filled the air and they looked up. Leaning over the edge of the large tank was a water loch and Frazer smiled. "And this is Loch."

"That is the Loch Ness Monster," Twelve said.

"Well, not exactly," the Doctor said. "Loch isn't a monster. He's a water loch."

"Where did you get him?" Clara asked.

"I found him at…Loch Ness," Frazer said then shrugged as he smiled.

"Actually, we found him," Angel said as she and their son, Alexander, walked closer and she held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Angel McCrimmon"

"Hello," the twelfth Doctor said and he and Clara shook her hand.

"Angel is my niece," the Doctor said.

"You're Alan's daughter?"

"Yeah," Angel said with a smile.

"And I'm their son, Alec," Alexander said as they shook hands.

"Are you going tae introduce the rest of us?" Conner asked and Jamie glared at him.

"That rude one is my second oldest son, Conner," Jamie said as Conner and his family walked closer and Conner stood next to his father. "This is his wife, Melissa, and their sons, Trevor and Malcolm."

"Hello," the twelfth Doctor said and Clara nodded her head.

"I'm Angus," Angus said as he walked closer with his family and looked at them. "This is my wife, Collen and these are my children, Douglas, Annie and Gregory."

"Pleased to meet you," the twelfth Doctor said.

"I'm Robbie," he said as he walked closer with his family and stood next to Angus. "This is my wife, Catherine, and these are my children, Charles, Andrew, Ben and Polly."

"I'm Ian," he said as he and his family walked closer and the twelfth Doctor smiled. "This is my wife, Toni, and these are our kids, Cathleen, Duncan and Mark."

"These two are Donald and Zoe," Jenna said as the twins waved at the twelfth Doctor and Clara and Twelve noticed that Donald looked like Jamie, but Frazer and his brothers didn't.

"_Frazer and his brothers and sister are adopted,"_ Jenna thought after placing a privacy block and he smiled, nodding his head.

"I'm Victoria," she said as she and her family walked closer and the twelfth Doctor looked at Jamie. He knew his Jamie had a crush on Victoria and he wondered if Jamie had as well.

"Aye, I did," Jamie thought after setting up a privacy block.

"This is my husband, Derek, and these are our children, Patrick and Anna-Marie," Victoria said and the twelfth Doctor nodded his head.

"Uh, sorry, but I think someone's missing," Clara said after she did a quick count of how many of Jamie and Jenna's children, minus the wives, husband and grandchildren, they had been introduced to and Jamie looked around, trying to figure out who was missing.

"Wait, where is Hamish?" Jenna asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Doctor's far future)

The soft wind blew through his long black hair as Hamish McCrimmon looked at the war memorial and he brushed the hair out of his ice blue eyes. Having been born blind, he was still amazed how much there was to see and he held the wooden staff tightly in his left hand. He knew he didn't need the wooden staff since Compassion had given him his sight, but the smooth wood felt good in his hand. He was in his sixth life and he moved his finger over the smooth lettering. LUCY MCCRIMMON stood out more than any of the names and his hearts still cracked with the memories of his first wife.

"Hamish?" a familiar voice asked after a soft grinding sound filled the air and he turned slowly to look at his wife. Namid smiled at him when she walked closer and slid her arms around his waist. She was surprised when he had asked her to marry him after she lost her first husband and he had lost Lucy, but their hearts were drawn together over the centuries and he was supportive when she was changed into a living TARDIS called "Compassion".

"How was your trip, mo tamull coisiche?" he asked. Tamull meant "a space of time" or "time" and coisiche meant "walker" in Gaelic.

"It was good," she said and kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss then they moved back and they went forehead to forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was just thinking aboot when you changed things after your father and the others fought the Valeyard."

"Yeah, I remember that my dad didn't look the same in his twelfth life. He was supposed to be this young guy, but ended up some old guy."

"Remember meeting the Doctor from the other universe and Clara?"

"Yes, what about it?" she asked.

"That's happening now," he said and she sighed.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong this time."

"It won't," he said. "Want tae know why?"

"Why?"

"Because a good man won't let it," he said and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After the meeting in the zoo and several minutes of chatting that followed it, the Doctor told Twelve and Clara to follow him home.

"If your TARDIS brought you here because you thought your Gallifrey was in this universe, perhaps we should check that. I can run a scan in my TARDIS and see," he said as they walked. Apart from that, most of us are going to the Ampitheater in a few days. Rose and Adam are auditioning for Gallifrey's Got Talent and we're going to go see them. You can come along if you'd like. I have ways of getting a couple of extra tickets."

"Wait, you have your own version of that show here?" Clara said.

"We do. We have a mixture of Earth and Gallifrey here," he said to them as they walked. "We tried to take the best of both worlds and mix it together. It hasn't always worked but it makes things interesting."

"Which Rose is auditioning then?" Twelve asked.

"Mine. The one that belongs to Alan. She's singing."

"I remember when she sang inside the TARDIS. She's talented," Twelve said fondly.

"Oh yes. Alan is boasting about it to anyone who'll listen," the Doctor said. "By the way, my clone is a bit wacky. He has a very offbeat sense of humor and sometimes he gets on people's nerves but he's a very sweet and caring man."

"Really?" Twelve said, intrigued.

"Yeah, he wanted to live apart from me and not just be a clone. What memories he shares with me he designates as mine because technically they are mine, he just got them secondhand. That was one more way to distinguish himself from me."

"I'm glad he did that. I'm glad he decided to be his own man and not just a copy of you," Twelve said.

"He's unique, that's for sure," the Doctor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they neared his house, the Doctor pointed out the house across the street where Jackie, Pete and Tony lived and two houses down from that where Wilf, Samuel, Tim and Rain's father, John, lived. Twelve couldn't help but be intrigued by it all as they turned and walked up the steps to the Doctor's front porch. The Doctor started to open the door when Hope opened it a crack and peeked out.

"What's the password?" she said to him.

"Get out of the way, Maniac," he said while Twelve and Clara giggled.

They walked inside and Twelve froze when he saw Sarah Jane sitting on the sofa with Rose and Alan.

"We came here after you left," Rose said to them. "Rain phoned Sarah Jane and asked her to come and help and Rain's in the kitchen fixing tea for us."

Sarah Jane stood up and smiled as she came towards Twelve.

"Hello," she said to him. "I'm hoping you know who I am."

"I do indeed. It's nice to see you again, Sarah," he said before accepting a hug from her.

Clara smiled when two dogs came out of the kitchen and hurried down the hallway towards them, their tails wagging furiously.

"This is Anne and Elizabeth," Hope said, pointing to them as they went to greet Clara. "They're our doggies."

"Aaaw," Clara said as she tried to pet the hyper Corgis while they wagged their tails and hopped up towards her face. "This is amazing. I love this planet."

"Thanks, we do as well," Sarah said after she finished hugging Twelve.

Rain called to Hope while the Doctor invited their new friends to sit down. While they walked towards some empty chairs, Twelve glanced up over the sofa and saw the same huge family photo he'd seen in Donna's house, except now he recognized more people in it. As they sat down, they heard a rumble of thunder and everyone glanced out the patio doors at the darkening sky.

"Good job we came back when we did," the Doctor said as he glanced out the doors. "Sounds like a storm is coming. Come on, Anne, Elizabeth, better go to the loo before the rain gets here!"

He slid open the patio door and shooed them outside before closing it again. While he was doing that, Hope slowly came into the room holding a large tray laden with cups of tea and bowls of milk and sugar. She sat it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa

"This is for everyone," she said before walking back into the kitchen.

"They did tell me what was going on," Sarah Jane said after everyone prepared their tea and sat back down. "So you believe your Gallifrey is here now?"

"I don't know what to believe, Sarah," Twelve said while the Doctor brought the dogs back inside. "My TARDIS guided us here and she knows what's she's doing…presumably. We found this place. Perhaps we were meant to come here then."

"Maybe we are supposed to help you," Rose said, glancing out the door as lightning flashed nearby. "I mean, you practically have an army here."

Twelve chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you could call it that," he said.

"Well, as I said, I can run a scan and see if there has been any recent activity near here. I also have a friend called Xashon who is head of the Time Lord council. They may have heard something as well. Blimey, that's one hell of a storm," he said as the storm intensified.

Alan leaped up and raced to the patio door. He flung it open and flung his arms out.

"Rage on, storm, I command thee!" he said dramatically before stepping back inside and shutting the door.

"I see what you mean about being different from you," Twelve said as Alan sniggered and headed back to the sofa.

Alan stopped when he heard that and eyed the Doctor.

"What did you tell him?" he said to the Doctor.

"That you need to be sectioned and the sooner, the better," the Doctor said.

"Oh. Phew, for a moment there I thought you told him I was normal. Carry on then," Alan said as he sat back down beside Rose.

Clara bust out laughing as Twelve stared at Alan in bemusement.

"I have a feeling I will have no trouble telling him apart from the rest," he said to the Doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The storm raged as Adam looked at the list of songs he wanted to sing when his son ran in the room and quickly climbed onto his lap.

"Hey, Bump," he said as Little Alan shook and held his hand over his ears.

"It's too loud," he whimpered as Adam's Irish Wolfhound, Clover, came in the room and settled down by Adam's feet, placing her paws over her ears. "Even Clover doesn't like it."

"It's ok. Daddy's here," Adam said as he sent love and comfort into their minds and rocked Little Alan back and forth.

"Adam?" Marion's voice asked as he looked at Little Alan and Clover raised her head then ran out of the room.

"Mommy's home," Adam said and Little Alan smiled. A few minutes later Clover led Marion, River and Delmari in the room and Little Alan got of Adam's lap and ran to Marion. She picked him up as the thunder roared in the sky and he covered his ears.

"Aw, Sweetie, it's ok," Marion said, hugging him.

"It's too loud," he whimpered.

"You know," Delmari said with a smile. "I remember a certain Time Child who used to be terrified of storms."

"Really?" Little Alan asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, yes. He would hide under the bed until the storm was over and one time he soiled his pants," Delmari said and Little Alan giggled.

"Did you really do that, Daddy?" he asked.

"No, I think Nan is talking about Uncle Duer," Adam said then gave them a smug look. "I would never soil myself."

"Do I need to remind you about a certain alien cat?" Marion asked.

"Hey," he said as he pointed his finger at her. "That cat was huge, looked like a six legged panther and was chasing me at the time!"

"You soiled your knickers," she teased and he glared at her.

"What about you and a certain bat creature?"

"I didn't soil myself."

"No, you just screamed like a girl."

"I am a girl!"

"And what about you and spiders?" he asked River.

"I was three at the time," she said.

"You still soiled yourself," he said with a smug look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, that's enough," Delmari said as she held up her hand.

"Sorry, Mom," Adam said with a pout then looked at Marion. "Did you hear there's a new Doctor?"

"Yes, Rain told us. What's he like?" Marion asked.

"Well, he's old and looks like the father of that family the Doctor and Donna rescued from Pompeii."

"Cool," River said while Marion placed Little Alan on his feet and he went to play with Clover.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Marion asked, looking at Adam as he stood up and folded his arms over his chest.

"I am looking at my song list. Still haven't figured out which song I'm going to do for my audition," he said.

"What you should be doing is resting," Delmari said and he sighed, rolling his eyes,

"I am fine," he said, holding his hands up. "Besides, I have had visions before. This was nothing,"

"You scared Alan," Marion said and Adam watched his son playing tug-a-war with Clover and her pull rope toy.

"I know, but, like I said, I'm fine," he said then walked to Marion and slid his arms around her. He gave her a sad puppy look as his lower lip stuck out and he titled his head to one side.

"Ah, how can I stay made at you when you look so bloody cute?" she sighed and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Children in the room," River said as they looked at her then laughed.

"How about the children come with me and we'll go have some hot chocolate?" Delmari asked and Little Alan cheered. They left the room with Clover following close behind as Adam shrugged then kissed Marion and she sent love into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later

The Amphitheatre was crowded while Adam held onto Marion's hand and his hearts slammed in his chest. He knew he could sing, but never before so many people and Marion gave him a small smile.

"I can't believe you are the same guy who danced at Alan, John and Nelak's funeral after we thought they had died," she thought after placing a privacy block and he smiled.

"That was different. It was in front of family," he thought when he saw the Doctor, the twelfth Doctor, Clara and the others and smiled.

"Hold! Come no further," Alan said as he held his hand out and Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. "I will not have you intimidate my wife with your jealous banter."

"I'm not jealous," Adam said, folding his arms over his chest. "I know who the better singer is."

"Yes, her," Alan said, pointing to Rose.

"That is for the judges to decide," the Doctor said then looked at Adam. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Adam said then looked at the twelfth Doctor. He was looking at Marion while she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello, Rose," Twelve said.

"Uh, I use my middle name, Marion," she said and he frowned.

"It's like with the Jennys," the Doctor said. "When we joined our families together, we decided it would be easier if the Roses changed their names so we know who's who."

"Like I wouldn't know which Rose is mine," Alan said as he walked to Marion and placed his arm around her. "Right, Starlight."

"I'm over here," Rose said and his eyes went wide.

"Sorry," he said then ran over to Rose and the twelfth Doctor smiled while Clara laughed.

"Anyway, Rose is Rose, Adam's Rose is Marion and John's Rose is Rosie," the Doctor said and Twelve nodded his head.

"Excuse me," Shilah said as he walked closer with his wife, Mingxia, and the Doctor smiled.

"I wondered where you two were," he said.

"We were off world until an hour ago," Mingxia said and the twelfth Doctor walked closer. "Hi, I'm Mingxia."

"Pleased to meet you," he said as they shook hands.

"And I'm Shilah," he said as they shook hands.

"That is an interesting name," Twelve said.

"Yeah, Rain gave it to me after I came to this universe. It's Navajo for "brother", Shilah said then told him how he came to join their family.

"Oh," Clara said as she gave him a sad look and he shrugged.

"That was a long time ago," Shilah said with a small smile and gave her a hug.

"Well, it looks like they're about to start the auditions," the Doctor said as he saw people heading for the seats and he took Rain's hand as they walked to the front row then sat down.

Adam and Rose walked to the backstage area as he gently nudged her and she smiled at him.

"I am going to wipe the floor with you," he teased and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you will," she said as she half ran down the hallway and he smiled, placed his hands in his jeans pockets and followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

The Doctor sat down in his seat with Rain on one side and Hope on the other. His children were sitting behind him and Rose was sitting next to Rain with Alan on her other side and their children next to him. Twelve and Clara were sitting next to Hope while they waited for the auditions to start.

The Doctor had been running scans on his TARDIS for any signs of another Gallifrey. Slowly, he widened out the parameters when he didn't find anything locally and soon his TARDIS was scanning deep space. In the meantime, Twelve managed to move his TARDIS to the Doctor's garage and he and Clara used it at nights and met more of the family during the day and evening hours.

Clara loved that her Doctor seemed more relaxed and at ease, especially since he'd been a bit caustic since his regeneration and a tad bit antisocial, calling humans Pudding Brains and swearing off hugging. Here, with his people, he was in his element and he was smiling a lot more than before. Clara thought perhaps this was why the TARDIS brought them here. She knew the Doctor needed this.

She also thought Hope was so cute. And Faith as well. Faith was sitting behind them with her family and she kept running up and poking Hope's shoulder over the seat and  
Hope would turn around in the seat, get up on her knees and take a playful swat at her while the girls giggled.

Then they heard someone calling the Doctor's name and Clara and Twelve turned to see a young couple standing by their row. With them was a two year old girl with short brown hair and a chubby angelic face. The Doctor greeted the couple while the toddler hurried over to Hope.

"Hey, Anya," Hope said as everyone pulled their legs back to let the happy toddler come through.

The Doctor and Rain got up and walked over to the couple while Twelve watched Hope talk to Anya.

"Is this more of your huge family then?" Twelve teased Hope.

"Nah, this is a friend of Daddy and Mummy. Anya likes me," Hope said.

Twelve smiled when Anya turned towards him and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Clara smiled when Anya reached out and touched his nose.

"What are you doing, wee one?" Twelve said as Anya came close to him and examined his face. "You like me face then, do ya, lassie?"

"By the way, speaking of faces," Alan piped up. "You look like the dude from Pompeii."

"Yes, I know I do," Twelve said, glancing at him while Anya touched his cheeks.

John, who was sitting behind Alan leaned up.

"Why is that, do you think?" he asked Alan.

"Dunno, maybe he sells marble for a living now?"

"Belt up," Twelve said goodnaturedly while Clara chuckled. "I'm spending some time with the wee one here, not listening to you."

"Ooo, that was a bit tetchy," John said to Alan.

"Yes. Caecillius, are you a bit tetchy because Pompeii went up in flames?" Alan said.

Twelve looked at Clara with a wry look on his face while Alan and John chortled. Twelve chose to ignore them and sat Anya on his lap while the Doctor and Rain walked with their friends to the lobby to have a quick chat. Anya looked up at him and then stared at Clara.

"Hi," Clara said, waving to her.

"Pretty," Anya said, pointing to her.

"Don't be daft, she's short and bossy and her nose is funny," Twelve said to Anya.

Alan and John laughed when Clara swatted Twelve's arm.

"Trouble in paradise over there, eh?" John said to Alan.

"Yes, Caecillius is being attacked, should we intervene then?" Alan said to John while Twelve eyed them.

"Nah, he can hit over the head with some marble," John said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Is there someone here who can control these two," Twelve said to the Doctor's family.

Amato, who was sitting in the row in front of Alan stood up and pointed to John. John feigned a submissive mien and sat back down.

"Sorted," Amato said before he sat down beside his wife, Peri, and relaxed.

"Killjoy," Alan said to Twelve before he turned to speak to his children.

"This is some family they have here," Clara said to Twelve.

"Yes, I thought growing up with my cousins was bad. That was paradise compared to this lot," he said softly to Clara.

They looked over when the Doctor and Rain returned with the young couple.

"Anya," the woman said, beckoning to her daughter.

Twelve watched Anya while she looked at her mother and then looked at him.

"Off you pop, wee lass. Go be with your mother now," Twelve said, giving a gentle nudge to her backside.

Anya slid off his lap and toddled back to her parents while the Doctor and Rain sat back down.

"Sorry, a former pupil of mine and her husband," the Doctor said to Twelve as he got settled in his seat. "I taught at the Academy for awhile."

"You?" Twelve said, amused. "You barely passed when you went through the Academy."

The Doctor turned beet red while Rain and Alan sniggered.

"Oh snap, wish I'd had a videorecorder taping that," Alan said. "That was classic."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor said before he turned to Twelve. "See Nutsy over there, he has a Stitch tattoo, that alien from Lilo and Stitch and that's his nickname. Rose called him that because Stitch was a bad alien that became good."

Alan now turned red while Rain chortled at the shocked expression on Twelve's face. Clara leaned forward.

"Can we see the tattoo then?" she said to Alan.

"No, you may not," Alan said.

His mouth dropped when Rain seized his shirt sleeve and jerked it up to show them the tattoo.

"Ooo, that wasn't very nice," John said behind him as Alan turned an even deeper shade of red.

By now, everyone nearby was turning around or leaning up to watch Clara as she got up and walked over to examine the tattoo.

"This is cute, Doctor, you need to get one," Clara said to Twelve as she walked back to her seat.

"I'd rather go back in the dinosaur's mouth, thank you," Twelve said as everyone around them giggled.

He looked at Hope when she tugged at his sleeve.

"Mummy calls Daddy Sprinkles sometimes," she said to Twelve.

"Hope!" the Doctor said, appalled, while everyone within earshot laughed.

"Oh?" Twelve said, amused, "why is that then?"

"Because when I first met him, he tried to impress me by telling me he was the Oncoming Storm and I told him he was more like Sprinkles because he was a big old teddy bear," Rain said.

The Doctor blushed again and hid his face in his hands while Clara giggled.

"I need to start calling you that then, Sprinkles," Clara said to Twelve.

"Oh bloody hell, no," Twelve said while everyone laughed.

"I think we need to shut up and watch the auditions now before we're all red in the face," the Doctor said to Twelve.

"A good idea," Twelve said, playfully poking Clara while she giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Speaking of having a tattoo," Rosie said as she looked at the twelfth Doctor then at John and smiled. "Want to show him the one you have?"

"No, I don't," John grumbled and Clara's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a monkey sitting on a banana,' Rosie said and John blushed.

"Oh, let me see it!" Clara said and John sighed, rolling up his sleeve to show her his tattoo. "Oh, it's so cute."

"Does Adam have one, Marion?" Twelve asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Adam said then sighed and rolled up his sleeve.

"It's a ghost," Little Alan said then leaned back against his father.

"I thought so, but what is it doing?" Clara asked.

"Well, seeing that I'm a writer, it's a ghost writer," Adam said with a small smile and she giggled.

"It's really cute."

"Wait, what kind of stories do you write?" Twelve asked.

"They're stories base on my adventures," Duer said.

"And mine," Amato said.

"And mine," the Doctor said and Adam smiled.

"That's what I love about this family. I'll never run out of ideas," he said and Twelve nodded his head.

"Too bad I just regenerated. I would tell you some of mine," Twelve said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me one," Adam said while bouncing on the seat and Little Alan laughed.

"Calm down or no ice cream after the audition," Marion said and Adam frowned, sinking into the seat.

"I'll tell you one later, Lad," Twelve said when a cartoon Adam marching around with a sign that read THE NEW DOCTOR ROCKS appeared in his mind and the twelfth Doctor laughed.

"I have a phoenix tattoo," Shilah said with a smile.

"He also has an ear ring," Alan said and Shilah glared at him.

"I took that out years ago," he said and Clara giggled.

"Do you have a tattoo, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"No, I would never mark up my skin like that," he said with pride.

"I don't have one," Amato said.

"Me neither," Duer said.

"If you did get one, Muppy, I would spank your bottom," Delmari said and Duer blushed. The twelfth Doctor was shocked when he met the Doctor's mother, Clara, and Delmari and he wondered if his mother was still alive.

"Mother," Duer growled from her using his old childhood nickname and Clara snorted a laugh.

"Where did Muppy come from?" Clara asked.

"It was something his father called him," Delmari said and the twelfth Doctor said the sadness in her eyes.

"Your father sounds nothing like mine. He would never have done something like that," Twelve said.

"Yeah, my father was one of a kind," Duer said with a small smile.

"Grandpa Pandor was cool," Faith said then sighed. "But he's an angel now."

"I see," Twelve said softly.

"Um, Doctor," Faith said as he turned to look at her and she shyly smiled. "Do you have a belly button?"

"Do I have a belly button?"

"Yeah, my daddy, Uncle Amato, Uncle Shilah and Uncle Doctor were born with one. Were you?"

"Aye, Lassie, I was born with one. Well, at least I think I was," he said as he pulled his shirt up and looked down. "Yep, there it is!"

"Doctor," Clara whispered as she blushed and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with a belly button?" he asked. "Don't you have one?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't go showing it off to people I just met," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Having a belly button is nothing to be ashamed of, Clara Oswald," he said, wagging a finger at her.

"Can we shelf the belly button talk for now? The auditions are starting," the Doctor said as the lights went down and the auditions started.

_Hours later_

"Next!" Alan shouted for the thousandth time and rolled his eyes.

"Alan, stop that. You're not one of the judges," Rain said.

"But they stink," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you start," Duer said.

"They do," he said and Duer saw that Little Alan had his fingers in his ears.

"Zip it," Rose said.

"Come on, Starlight, even you have to admit Speck can sing better than that," Alan grumbled and the Doctor agreed the last few who had auditioned were terrible.

"That still doesn't give you the right to be mean about it," the Doctor's mother, Clara, said.

"Yes, now behave," Delmari said.

They became quiet when the next person came on stage and they were stunned to see that it was Jack. He was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt, a dark blue tie, black socks and black shoes. His hair was brushed back and he made a small cough, placing his hands behind his back.

"I didn't know he was auditioning," Rose whispered and Adam felt the panic in her mind.

"I didn't either." he whispered as he leaned closer and they wondered what Jack was going to sing.

"When I meet the Doctor….," Jack started singing and the Doctor's eyes widened. "….Once I prove my worth. And then I meet the Doctor….What I've waited for since…since birth…."

They listened as Jack finished his song then heard cheering from his family and team mates and Rose sank down in the chair.

"Hey, Starlight, it'll be ok," Alan said as he held her and sent love into her mind.

"Yeah," Adam said as he leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder. "He's trying to psych us out. We'll wipe the floor with him."

"You're right," Rose said as Adam patted the top of her head and sat back in the seat. Twelve looked at them when he smiled at how they supported each other and a part of him wished his family had been that supportive. They watched some more auditions when it was Adam's turn and he walked to the stairs leading up to the stage. He and Rose had gone backstage earlier to finish their registrations for the show and he turned back to look at her. Rose nodded her head with a small smile and he half ran up the stairs. He walked to the microphone when he sighed, closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. The music started as he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes locked with Marion when she smiled and he held the microphone in both hands.

"For the batter half of the sky," he whispered and Marion wrapped her arms around Little Alan. "Woman, I can hardly express…my mixed emotions and my thoughtlessness. After all…I'm forever in your debt. And, Woman, I will try to express…my inner feelings and thankfulness…"

They listened to his singing when Marion smiled because she knew the little child inside her man and Duer noticed the look on Delmari's face.

"_Mum, you ok?"_ he thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Yes,"_ Delmari thought. _"I just realized you got your talent for the piano from me and he's got his talent from…your father."_

"_Well, we always knew Adam could sing."_

"_He sounds just like him,"_ Delmari thought and he sent love into her mind. Adam finished his song then made a little bow and walked down the stairs. He walked to Rose when he leaned over and placed his hands on the arms of the seat and locked eyes with her.

"Go knock their socks off, Blondie," he said as she laughed and ruffled his hair and he walked back to his seat, sitting down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Finally, it was Rose's turn to go on stage. The stage looked similar to the Got Talent shows on Earth. A large stage with a panel of four judges sitting at a large table in front of it and hanging above the stage, four large Xs with the judge's names under them.

The four judges were film actors and entertainers from Gallifrey. When they were announced earlier, Twelve had to admit he'd never heard of any of them and the Doctor explained who they were.

"So you have celebrities here as well," Twelve said in amazement.

"We have our own version of Hollywood. They called it Galliwood here and it's on the other side of he planet. That's where this lot is headed to if they pass the audition."

"Galliwood," Clara said with a chuckle. "I like that."

"So do I," Twelve said. "It's much more relaxed here than on old Gallifrey."

"We encouraged people to be creative and use their imaginations," the Doctor said. "Made for a better society."

Twelve nodded before everyone turned their attention to Rose on stage. The judge on the end was a middle aged man with long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He had a thin, angular face with piercing green eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with white shirt and his name was Cyrax. He was the host of a popular celebrity chat show but he was known for being a bit cynical at times. He looked at the paperwork on the table in front of him and glanced up at Rose.

"And you are Rose Tyler?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," Rose said, speaking into the hand mike.

"And you're going to be singing a song that you wrote yourself," Cyrax said.

"Yes, I am."

Twelve raised his eyebrows at that.

"She writes songs?" he muttered to the Doctor.

"Oh yeah, Alan encouraged her to do it. She's very talented," the Doctor muttered back.

Twelve nodded and sat back in his seat. Even though this wasn't his Rose, he still had feelings for her and was very proud that she was auditioning and taking a chance on having a singing career. Rose started singing while everyone watched proudly. She told them the song was called Something Deep Inside and as she sang, her nerves faded and she actually strutted around the stage, singing confidently.

"Mine, my property," Alan said, nudging the Doctor. "I get 10 percent of all her earnings."

"P'eh, I think Rose'll have something to say about that one," the Doctor said softly to her.

After two minutes, Rose's audition was over and everyone applauded and cheered as she took a bow. Then she stood there and waited while the host, a young black woman wearing a long, sleeveless white gown walked over to her and asked her how she felt.

"Glad it's over," Rose said into her microphone.

The woman nodded and waited for the verdict. To her family's relief, Cyrus and the other judges loved her performance and her energy and voted for her to go to Galliwood for the competition. Twelve and the others gave her a standing ovation as Rose beamed and took another bow before walking offstage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the competition, the Doctor and his family gathered in the park in the section that Torchwood had used for Koschei's testing for a celebration barbecue. Rose, Adam and Jack were celebrated and received well-wishers while everyone ate and visited with one another. Twelve and Clara got to meet more of the family and they were also a source of curiosity as well as some good natured ribbing. Alan was proudly showing off his wife and asking what people thought of her while Jack did a bit of good natured teasing, telling him that he would triumph over his wife and he would end up embarrassed.

Nearly everyone brought something to eat for a potluck supper so there was plenty to eat. She filled a Styrofoam plate with food and walked around, nibbling at it while she half listened to the conversations going on. She happened upon a small group consisting of Alan, Adam, John, Amato and Duer. They were standing together and eating while they chatted and she chuckled because Amato with his Eleventh Doctor body stood out like a sore thumb among the Tenth Doctor bodies surrounding him. Alan sensed someone was watching them and looked around. He spotted Clara and Clara frowned when he walked over with plate and plastic cup in hand and asked her to follow him. Clara, curious, did as he asked and he brought her back to the group. She was standing next to Amato and even though she knew he was married, her heart still fluttered at the sight of her old Doctor.

"So, Clara," Adam said to her while the others ate, "what's the skinny on the Pensioner? Do you enjoy traveling with him?"

"Well, first off, you better not let him hear you call him "Pensioner" and second, I like traveling with him," Clara replied.

"Did he look like me then?" Amato asked.

Clara nodded, trying not to get choked up. Amato noticed it and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You miss this version then?" he said to her.

"I do," Clara said. "But he phoned me before he regenerated. Phoned me in the future to tell me that I should stay with the Doctor and help him adjust."

"Sure it wasn't heavy breathing and what are you wearing, Clara and things like that?" John said.

"No," Clara said with a wry grin while the men giggled.

"Clara," Alan said teasingly to the other men, "I might land up naked, be gentle with me and my tiny batch."

Clara's mouth dropped open and she tried not to laugh with the others while she looked around to make sure her Doctor didn't hear that.

"I'm so old, please fetch me my adult diapers before the Cybermen get us. I might dump a load in my smalls," Amato said.

The men laughed when Clara swatted at his arm and he winked at her.

"Just taking the mick out of your Doctor. He seems like a nice fellow. Just haven't been an old fart in ages, you know," he said to her.

"He can hold his own, despite the use of adult diapers," Clara said.

"Who's wearing adult diapers?"

Clara froze and the men snickered when she heard Twelve's voice behind her. She turned to her Doctor and saw the amused look on his face.

"Are you lot discussing me?" he said without a hint of anger.

"Just teasing you," Clara said gently.

"Well, at least I'm not tattooed with some Disney character on my arm," Twelve said.

"That was Rose's idea," Alan said while his brothers chortled. "Blame her."

"Oh? And did she drug you and drag you into the tattoo parlor then?" Twelve said.

"No. She used a mind control device on me and led me in."

"Mm, I'm guessing that's a lie," Twelve said, picking at a bit of turkey on his plate. "I'm guessing you got horribly pissed one night and got screwed, blued and tattooed as they say."

"I did not," Alan said while his brothers hooted with laughter.

"Speaking of screwing, I'm going to screw Rose and Adam in a very metaphorical way," Jack said, walking up to them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were entering the competition?" Adam said.

"I've been busy and I was a last minute addition," Jack said, easing in beside him. "I debated on whether or not to do it and I just thought, what the hell, I'll give it a shot and lo and behold, I'm on my way to Galliwood. Good luck, Cloney Boy, you're gonna need it," he said to Adam.

"No, you're gonna go down in flames, Zombie Boy," Adam replied.

"No, you're both going to go down in flames," Rose said, walking up to Alan.

"That's right, my wife is supreme. She not only sings but she writes her own songs as well," Alan said.

"I wrote my song," Jack said.

"No, you didn't," Adam said. "You took that song from Wicked and changed Wizard to Doctor."

"I thought it was brilliant," Jack said with a hurt look.

"So, were you close to your Rose?" Rose asked Twelve.

"Yes, I was," Twelve said.

His eyes widened when Rose kissed his cheek.

"Then you'll like that," she purred before giving him a wink and walking away.

"Wash your mouth before you kiss me," Alan called to her while Twelve blushed deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Will you stop?" John asked while pulling Amato to one side and Amato frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Will you stop flirting with Clara," he hissed.

"I…uh…"

"Have you forgotten how hard you fought to get Peri back while you were in exile? Do you want to toss that all away?"

"No," Amato said while looking at Peri and she smiled at him.

"Then knock it off," John said as he walked away and Amato sighed, looking at his feet. Peri walked over while she nibbled on a Navajo taco and gently nudged him.

"I saw what you were doing," she said and his eyes went wide.

"I am so sorry," he said, giving her a sad puppy look.

"Koschei told me you were a bit of a flirt on your Gallifrey so I will forgive you this one time," Peri said then playfully poked him in the balls with her plastic fork. "Do it again…"

"I get the hint," he said and placed his arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I get to go to Galliwood, Daddy?" Little Alan asked while sitting on Adam's lap and Adam nibbled on the Navajo taco.

"No, you and Clover are going to stay with Grandma Jackie and Uncle Tony," he said.

"But I want to come," Little Alan said with a pout and Adam looked at Marion for help.

"Mum and Tony are coming with us," she said and he blinked his wide eyes a few times.

"But who's going to look after Clover?"

"She can stay in the TARDIS. Why are you being so shy?"

"I am not shy!" he said with pride. "I'm bloody scared."

"You'll be fine," she said and kissed his cheek. He shrugged then nibbled on the Navajo taco and half closed his eyes. Little Alan looked at him as the Navajo taco slid out of Adam's hand and fell onto the plate.

"Uh-oh," he said and Marion got up and knelt in front of Adam.

"Adam?" she asked and he blinked his eyes then shook his head and looked at her.

"Sorry, Sunshine," he said and slid his arms around Little Alan.

"What did you see, Daddy?" he asked.

"Well, it's a little fuzzy, but I saw me, Rose and Jack on stage. We were singing, but the audience seemed, uh, kind of stiff. Like they were, I don't know, not real?"

"That's weird," Marion said then stood up and looked at Duer and his wife, Frankie.

"_Brother, can you come over here for a second?"_ Marion asked after setting up a privacy block. _"Bring Frankie with you."_

"_Ok,"_ Duer thought as they strolled over and Adam gave his wife an annoyed look.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked as she knelt down in front of Adam and placed her hand on his right knee.

"Adam had another vision," Marion said.

"Are you ok?" Frankie asked and Adam nodded his head.

"What did you see?" Duer asked.

"Like I told my over-protective wife, Rose, Jack and I were on stage and we were singing. The odd part was the audience seemed…stiff."

"You mean you had bored them to death?" Frankie teased and Adam glared at her.

"No, it was like they weren't real. Now that I think about it, there was this clicking and grinding noise."

"That doesn't sound good," Duer said.

"You sure you weren't hearing feedback from the mikes?" Marion asked.

"That might have been it," Adam said when Alan and Rose walked over and Alan placed his arms on the top of Adam's head and leaned on him. "Get off."

"What's with the serious talk? Planning on sabotaging my wife's performance?" Alan asked and Adam reached up, swatting him off.

"Adam had another vision." Frankie said as she stood up and Rose sat on the chair next to him.

"What did you see?" she asked and he told her. "Are you sure you heard clicking and grinding noises?"

"That's what it sounded like," Adam sighed.

"Hang on," Alan said as he ran off and they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twelfth Doctor and Clara watched while Jamie and his family played with a football when the twelfth Doctor noticed someone standing near the tree and whoever it was held a wooden staff in his hands. Walking closer, he looked at Hamish when he made a small cough and Hamish looked at him.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm the Doctor," he said, holding his hand out.

"Hamish McCrimmon," Hamish said and they shook hands.

"You're Jamie's son?"

"Aye," Hamish said with a nod of his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the staff?" he asked, pointing to the wooden staff and Hamish smiled.

"I was born blind," he said and the twelfth Doctor's eyes widened.

"You're blind?"

"No, not anymore," Hamish said. "My sight was restored by a good friend."

"I see."

"Tell me, Doctor, what was your Jamie like?"

"He was like your father," Twelve said while looking at Jamie grab hold of Jenna, spin her around and Jamie and Jenna both laughed. "Though he didn't get his mind ripped in half and stuffed into a fob watch. I still don't understand why he isn't dead."

"I don't know. All I know is he seemed so lost."

"Wait, you knew him back then?"

"Aye," Hamish said with a nod of his head.

"Then you were born in the past."

"Aye," Hamish sighed.

"How did you end up here?"

"I was brought forward in time to prevent my death," Hamish said and looked at Lucy talking with Toni and his daughters, Moira and Zoe, were playing with the football. "Not just my death, but those of my wife and daughters."

"It must have been hard, adjusting to all this."

"It was harder when I could finally see," Hamish said as he looked at the sky and thumped the wooden staff on the ground. "It's gotten easier now. When I look around, I find something new to look at."

"Then why do you keep the staff?"

"It reminds me of who I was and what I had to deal with. I also…." Hamish said when he heard someone kick the football then Frazer telling him to look out as Hamish spun around, swirled the wooden staff around in wide circles while the twelfth Doctor got out of the way then Hamish hit the football with the wooden staff and the football soared into the air. Frazer caught the football as he laughed then Hamish looked at the twelfth Doctor and placed the wooden staff over his shoulders. "I can do that."

"Blimey," the twelfth Doctor said and Hamish smiled, tilting his head to one side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan returned with the Doctor and Rain as Adam nibbled on the Navajo taco and Frankie and Duer were playing catch with Little Alan.

"Go on. Tell him." Alan said as Adam sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me what?" the Doctor asked, sitting down next to Adam.

"I had a vision," Adam said.

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked.

"We were at Galliwood and Rose, Jack and I were on stage. We were singing, but the audience seemed…stiff. Like they weren't real and there was this grinding and clicking sound."

"That does sound odd."

"I think he's making this up so you'd stop Rose and Jack from going and he'd win by default," Alan said then wagged a finger at Adam. "I'm on to you."

"I don't need to stoop to tricks to win," Adam said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, yes you would!"

"Stop," the Doctor said, glaring at them and they lowered their heads.

"Sorry," they said together.

"Now, are you sure about what you saw?"

"No, because it was one of those quick ones and I didn't see everything," Adam said.

"Then we'll just have to see what happens when we get there."

"Are Clara and the Doctor coming?"

"Of course," the Doctor said and Alan frowned.

"Just as long as he keeps his lips to himself," Alan said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking confused.

"Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek," Adam said.

"And now she had old timer germs," Alan said.

"It was a tiny little peck on the cheek," Adam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind that," the Doctor said. "We have to go home and pack."

"Aye, aye, Oh Great One," Alan said as he saluted the Doctor then walked off and Adam smiled then shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twelfth Doctor and Clara walked along when they heard the sound of wings and Aderyn landed in front of them.

"Hello," she said and Clara looked at her Doctor.

"Hello, Aderyn," he said.

"Where're your mother and father?" Clara asked.

"Oh, there you are," Julie said as she walked closer and looked at the twelfth Doctor and Clara. "Hello."

"Hello," the twelfth Doctor said.

"Mooma, where is Baba?" Aderyn asked.

"He and Jack are over by the hole," Julie said and the twelfth Doctor and Clara walked to the hole. Jack and Koschei looked down as Koschei sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"How much dirt is it going to take to fill that?" he asked.

"A lot," Jack said then looked at the twelfth Doctor and Clara. "Hey."

"Do you think there's anything down there?" Clara asked as she carefully looked over the edge of the hole.

"If there is, they're really angry," Jack said.

"Sorry," Koschei shouted while looking down the hole as Clara and the twelfth Doctor laughed and Jack smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go," Jack said as they walked away and Clara took Koschei' hand, wrapping their fingers together


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rain stretched as she stood inside her bedroom. They had just gotten home from the party in the park and it'd been a long day. She wanted to put on something a bit more comfortable to lounge around the house in while the Doctor was downstairs checking on his scans. While she was changing into an old grey t-shirt and sweat pants, her daughter came in the room. Rain smiled at her.

"Excited about your family members getting to go to Galliwood?" she said to her.

"Yes," Hope said, sitting on the end of Rain and Doctor's bed. "The new Doctor and Clara, are they going with us?"

"I think so, Daddy invited them to come. Why?"

"I want them to come, I like them."

"I do too, baby," Rain said as she slid her t-shirt down over her body.

"Are they gonna stay?" Hope asked.

"Dunno. Daddy has his void crosser so he could take them back across the void safely if they want to go. But the problem is finding out what universe they came from. It isn't one of the ones that daddy has saved in his databanks," Rain said, grabbing her hairbrush. "They have to figure out the coordinates but I'm sure they'll want to go back home eventually. In the meantime, they're both welcome here."

Hope stretched out on the bed and Rain chuckled.

"Are you sleepy?" she said to her.

"A bit. My tummy's full," Hope said, patting her stomach.

"Well, go get your bath over and done with and put your nightgown on, okay?"

"Okay," Hope said, getting up from the bed.

She walked over and kissed her mother before she walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations on your family members going to Galliwood."

Xashon was speaking to the Doctor through his monitor on his TARDIS console. The Doctor was bent over and watching as they used something similar to Skype to speak to each other.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "I'm glad all three of them made it through. Now we'll have to see if any of them wins."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, Doctor?" Xashon said.

"I need your assistance. Well, the council's assistance to find a missing planet. I was wondering if you've heard of a planet just suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

Xashon frowned.

"No and I don't think the other members have as well. Why? Did one suddenly appear?"

The Doctor briefly explained about Twelve and his search for his Gallifrey and what happened to it. Xashon was shocked at that but kept silent until the Doctor finished.

"And he's here now?" she said to the Doctor.

"Yes. Him and his friend, Clara. Their TARDIS brought them here so I was wondering if there were any odd reports you may have heard."

"Not of magically appearing planets, Doctor. But we did get a report from the police about a spaceship that landed last week that seemed to be piloted by shop window dummies."

"What?" the Doctor said.

Xashon nodded.

"The ship didn't crash. It did dock but when customs waited and no one debarked from it, they went inside and found shop window dummies in the hold and nothing else. There was no pilot, no crew, nothing."

"And you're sure they didn't find anyone on board?"

"They searched and turned up nothing. So they cleaned out the hold and brought the dummies into customs to check for drugs or contraband. That's the last report I got from them."

"How many dummies were there?" the Doctor asked.

"Twenty, I believe."

"And do they know the identity of the ship, where it came from?"

"They said they didn't know but perhaps you could come and check it out and see if you can help them?"

"I'll do that in the morning," the Doctor said.

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye and ear open for any reports of planets suddenly appearing and let you know as well."

"And I'll do the same. Thanks, Xashon."

"Thank you, Doctor. Good night."

The Doctor bid her goodnight and ended the conversation. He turned off the monitor, put his hands on his lower back and stretched it out as he let out a low groan.

"Blimey, I need to move my monitor up higher," he said after he stretched. "That is not good for my back."

He looked over at the front door when he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" he said loudly.

"Girl Guides," Hope said through the door. "I'm selling biscuits!"

The Doctor chuckled at that.

"Do you have Lemon Tartar ones, Miss Random Girl Guide?" he yelled.

There was a moment of silence.

"I have biscuits," Hope said.

"Yes. Do you have Lemon Tartar biscuits, little girl guide?" the Doctor yelled.

"No. I have chocolate chip!"

"Eh, that's boring. I want Lemon Tartar; go bother the misses with your shenanigans and biscuit selling!"

The door creaked open enough for Hope to stick her head inside. The Doctor feigned shock.

"Blimey, you are a persistent salesgirl, aren't you?" he said while Hope giggled.

She opened the door wider and came inside wearing a long pink nightgown and matching pink slippers.

"Ah, so it's nearly time for beddy bye, eh? Come to wish me good nighties and give me kisses and love?"

"Yes, but I wanted to ask something as well," Hope said.

"No, I will not buy your chocolate chip biscuits, there!"

Hope giggled and the Doctor put his arm around her.

"That's not my question, Daddy," she said.

"Then what if your question, Daughter?" the Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Do you like Clara?" she asked.

"Yes. She's a nice woman, why?"

"I want her to be like us. She can be a Time Lady and then when she leaves, she can marry her Doctor and be happy."

"Blimey, you just want everyone in the universe to be like us. You're worse than a Dalek," the Doctor teased.

"Just a thought," Hope said with a shrug.

"Well, we can ask her and let her decide, yeah? As for being the Doctor's girlfriend…he may not want that. He seems a bit gruff around the edges. Plus, he's gray…and not ginger. I wonder if he said I'm not ginger again when he regenerated. Because I would've."

"You're silly."

"And you're a biscuit flogging Girl Guide," the Doctor said, rubbing her arm.

He sighed.

"Soooo…I believe I'm finished here. Why don't we go inside?" he said to her.

"We are inside," Hope said.

She giggled as the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Need to do something about that cheek," he said while he walked with his giggling daughter towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Father, may I ask you something?" Yoshi asked as she crawled under her Mulan comforter and matching bedding and he sat on the edge of the bed. Duer was still in awe that this former kitsune had picked him to be her father and he gave her a smug look.

"If this is about staying up longer, the answer is no. You have school in the morning," he said and she smiled.

"No, I wish to ask what you think of the new Doctor and Clara-san. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean he is a little old in the tooth, but he is a good man. As for Clara, she's nice. I think they make a great team."

"Hai, I think so as well," Yoshi said then yawned. "Why was Grandmother upset?"

"Oh, now you're just stalling," he teased and she giggled. "The reason she was sad was because Uncle Adam's singing reminded her of my father."

"His singing made her sad?"

"Well, not on purpose. See, Granddad Pandor could sing just like Uncle Adam and hearing him sing made her remember how much she misses Granddad."

"Cameron-san told me that he died saving your life and his."

"Yep," Duer said, popping the "p".

"Why didn't Grandfather regenerate?"

"He couldn't due to him being on his last life."

"We need to make a memory shrine for him so we can light candles and pray that his soul is at peace," she said then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Duer felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he sighed then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Carefully getting up, Duer walked to the door, turned back to look at her, turned the light off, patted the wall and left the room. He walked down the hallway when he peeked into Faith's room after knocking on the wall and smiled.

"Time for bed, Butterfly," he said as she smiled at him and got into bed. He walked to the bed when he heard a soft noise coming from the playhouse near the desk and knelt down on his haunches. "That goes for you, too."

The double doors to the balcony opened as Elby walked out and was wearing white pajamas with blue and red stripes, fuzzy red slippers and a dark blue dressing down and Duer smiled. Elby was a chibi, or a living doll, that was made for Frankie so she would have a reminder of him after he went into exile. Elby looked like his eleventh life, but had thicker eyebrows, and no one knew why Elby hadn't gone into stasis after Duer went back to his tenth life.

"_It's because he isn't you anymore,"_ Adam said after they had scanned Elby to find out why he was still alive_. "He started out that way, but, when you left, he had to be a friend for Frankie. In doing so, he became his own person. That's what happened with Jenny's chibi and the ones the girls had."_

Elby yawned as it stretched its arms over its head then rubbed the top of its head and Duer watched as Elby walked back inside the playhouse and Duer got up, walking to the playhouse. He opened the wall as Elby walked to the doll bed and Duer knelt down on his haunches. Elby got under the bedding after taking the dressing gown and slippers off and Duer folded the dressing gown then placed the dressing gown and the fuzzy slippers on the chair near the bed. He gently covered Elby with the blankets and comforter then patted the top of Elby's head and closed the walls.

"Nightie night," he whispered and heard a soft sound coming from behind the wall. He stood up when he softly walked to the bed and sat down.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and she frowned, arching an eyebrow. "Ok. I'm a little sad that your granddad wasn't here to see Uncle Adam sing."

"I bet he would have auditioned."

"I think you're right," he said with a grin.

"I think he was there. I saw a show on telly that angels and ghosts can come down to visit the people they love. We just can't see them."

"Well, then he was there," he said as he stood up and tucked her in. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled, walked to the door, turned the light off and left the room. He walked down the hallway when he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Galliwood, I can't believe I'm going to Galliwood," Adam said while Marion snuggled closer and placed her head on the center of his chest. His hearts slammed in her ear as she smiled and stroked his side.

"It's not just you, you know. Rose and Jack are going, too," she said and he gasped as he gave her a stunned look.

"I know that," he said and she giggled while his voice growled in her ear. "I just can't believe I'm going to be on telly."

"So are Rose and Jack," she reminded him and he growled.

"Stop ruining my fun," he said and pouted.

"Sorry," she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"Apology accepted," he said and she stroked the soft hair on his chest.

"David said he and Billie will meet us at the studio," she said and he nodded his head. Their son, David, and his wife, Billie, live in the town just outside of Galliwood and they were on Doctor in the House, a very popular television show on New Gallifrey.

"What about James and Lizzie?"

'They'll be there. Lizzie wants to see Rose sing," she said. James was their older son and Lizzie was Alan's daughter, Elizabeth. Lizzie and James had been friends since they were four years old and were off planet when the twelfth Doctor and Clara had arrived. "River says she and her family will be there as well."

"Blimey, I just realized the whole audience is going to consist of our family. Good, that means I am a shoe-in to win."

"Hold on. Some of them might vote for Rose," she said and he gave her a shocked look.

"Not if they know what's good for them!" he said and she laughed.

"Now remember, win or lose, it's doesn't matter. It's just a television show," she said and he sighed, puffing out a breath of air.

"Tell that to Alan."

"Alan can go suck socks," she said and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "Besides, I know who the true star is."

He watched her drift off to sleep as he smiled then wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right," Jack said as he looked at his team and his daughter, Lisa, sat on his lap. "While I am away, I want this place to run just like I'm here."

"Why don't you want us to come?" Nigel asked.

"He doesn't want us there in case he loses," Charlie said then laughed. Charlie was once a Time Lord named "Jake" until he regenerated into a woman. No one knew why, but Charlie had adjusted to her new life and she nibbled on some pizza.

"No, that's not why," Jack said, getting angry.

"Leave him alone," Mickey said as he gently swatted the back of her head and Charlie gave him the Vs.

"Come off it," Ianto said as he handed Jack a cup of tea and Lisa a cup of hot chocolate before sitting on the chair next to Jack and placed his hand on Jack's knee. "You know we need someone here in case something happens."

"Yeah, Dad, we know. We're just teasing," Nigel said and Jack sighed.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Jack said as Lisa got off his lap then kissed his cheek and he looked at Ianto. Smiling, Ianto nodded his head as he got up and they left the room.

'They're not going to sleep, are they?" Cameron asked.

"Nope," Nigel said as he leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Just one thing," Jack said when he came back in the room and locked eyes with Cameron and Nigel. "There will be NO cheating! If I win this, I want it to be fair and square! Got it?"

He pointed a finger at both of them then left the room and Nigel and Cameron frowned.

"So much for that idea," Nigel said and Cameron nodded, placing his feet on the console and folded his arms over his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Twelve and Clara slowly walked back to the Doctor's house. It was after dark and there were bright streetlights lining the road. All of them looked like black iron lampposts with a light encased in a clear bell shaped bowl and each one had an iron Seal of Rassilon on top of the arch that supported the light. The moons had risen and were shining ample light down on the planet while they walked beside each other. They could see others out enjoying the warm night air, couples loving one another, parents with children or children hurrying home for supper.

"This is beautiful," Clara said to him as they walked. "I'm glad that Gallifrey did survive in a way and lives on here."

"Yes, to see a thriving civilization and to see a better civilization than the old Gallifrey in many respects, that is fantastic," Twelve said.

As they were nearing the Doctor's house, Twelve noticed Jackie and Pete were sitting on their porch swing gazing at the stars and chatting to each other. Pete noticed Twelve and pointed him out to Jackie. They waved and Twelve and Clara waved back before walking over to them.

"Good evening," Twelve said as they stopped at their porch steps.

"Good evening, Doctor," Pete said. "Are you enjoying our planet?"

"Very much so, it's a wonderful place," Twelve said while Clara nodded.

"So, you stayin' here then?" Jackie said. "Becoming part of the family?"

"Um, I don't know if I should, I might get lost in the sheer mass of people," Twelve joked while Clara giggled.

"At least we could tell you apart from the others," Pete quipped.

While they were chatting, Clara felt someone staring at the back of her head. She turned and saw Hope was looking out the window of her house at her. Hope smiled and nodded and Clara returned the smile and wave. She excused herself and walked across the street while Twelve chatted with Jackie and Pete. Hope ran to the door and opened it wide for her and stood at attention like a butler.

"Good evening, Madam, please enter," Hope said formally as they waved her in.

"Why, thank you, Jeeves, I will enter after that very pleasant invitation," Clara said with a posh voice as she breezed in the door.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Hope was still standing at the door but leaning over, waiting for Twelve to come.

"You can close the door, love. He might be awhile," Clara said.

Hope nodded and shut the door.

"I have to go to bed but Mummy said I could wait for you so I could say goodnight," Hope said, walking over to her.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed up then," Clara said, smiling.

"Stay with us and be a Time Lady," Hope said, taking her hand.

"Um, I don't think I can," Clara said, confused. "I'm not like the Doctor."

"Yes, but you know, my daddy has these crystals that he can give to people that changes them. That's why we have a large family. Because Daddy let people that he likes have them. And I like you and you should ask because you'd make a great Time Lady."

Clara was stunned into silence by that. She vaguely remembered one of her lives being on Gallifery when she helped the Doctor choose his TARDIS but that was centuries ago. She was human and had never considered being anything other than that. But the idea of becoming a Time Lady and traveling with the Doctor past a normal human lifespan was extremely tempting to her.

"Maybe I should talk with your daddy and my Doctor about this," she said, buying her time to think about it.

"Okay," Hope said happily and she squeezed Clara's hand. Clara smiled and squeezed her hand in return.

She was about to say something more when the garage door opened and the Doctor came inside. He stopped and stared at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Blimey, you girl guides don't know when to say no, do ya?" he said as he shut the garage door.

"Girl guide?" Clara said.

"It's a joke, we're teasing each other, "the Doctor said. "She came to my TARDIS to chat with me and I pretended she was a girl guide selling biscuits at my door."

"I said I have chocolate chip biscuits but Daddy doesn't like that," Hope said to Clara.

"No, I want lemon tartar," the Doctor said to his daughter.

"You ain't-a gettin' any, Dad-doo!" Hope said, walking over to him.

Clara laughed at the bemused look on the Doctor's face.

"Well, I suppose not, Daughter-doo!" he said, imitating her.

Hope squealed with delight when the Doctor grabbed her from behind and hugged her hard as he could.

"She's cheeky," the Doctor said to Clara while he hugged Clara. "I managed to create this one biologically but how she became so cheeky is beyond me."

"My Doctor is cheeky so I suppose it's genetics," Clara said.

"Hey, I have two dads now, I have young dad and old dad," Hope said to the Doctor.

"Young and old, agewise or appearancewise, Cheeky Bottoms," the Doctor said to her.

"Well, you're a kajillion years old and…"

Clara laughed when the Doctor tickled her armpits at that remark.

"Say it, I am young!" the Doctor said as he tickled his daughter.

"NOOO, YOU'RE OLD YOU NEED THOSE GROWN UP NAPPIES!" Hope squealed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Clara chuckled when Rain came downstairs at the sound of the commotion and stopped halfway down the stairs to watch.

"I am young, say it!" the Doctor said as he tickled her.

"YOU'RE YOUNG, YOOOOOUNG!" Hope squealed.

The Doctor let her go and she gasped as she walked over to Clara. Just then, the door opened and Twelve stepped inside.

"Do you wear grown up nappies?" Hope asked him.

Clara bent over laughing at the stunned look on Twelve's face and the Doctor had to turn away to hide his silent laughter.

"Do I wear grown up nappies?" Twelve said to Clara as he stood in the doorway.

"It's a joke, Doctor," Clara said. "We were teasing each other and you walked in on the joke."

"Ah, well, the answer to your question, little one, is yes, I do. Because the Daleks scare me and I need something to contain the poo while I'm running."

Clara was slightly shocked at that since Twelve was known for being a bit sarcastic and a little bit on the mean side but she thought perhaps he was loosening up now and in some ways doing a backslide to his other self, the Eleventh Doctor who adored children. She hoped she was right and she hoped her Doctor would continue to loosen up. As for Twelve, he closed the door and patted Hope on the head fondly.

"Hope, it's time for bed now," Rain said. "We let you stay up long enough to see the Doctor and Clara so say goodnight to them."

"Night, Clara," Hope said.

"Goodnight, love," Clara said, enveloping her in a tight hug.

When Clara let go, Hope walked over to Twelve.

"Goodnight, Other Universe Daddy That Wears Nappies," she said to him.

Twelve grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight, Cheeky Girl Who Likes Old Farts," he said.

Hope broke apart from him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved to everyone before heading towards the stairs.

They waited until she was upstairs before the Doctor addressed everyone in the room.

"Okay, everyone, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I need to tell you what Councilor Xashon told me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"First off, Xashon said she wasn't sure if your Gallifrey is in this universe," the Doctor said and the twelfth Doctor's hearts sank.

"Oh," he said when the Doctor held his index fingers up and shook his head.

"Now, now, that doesn't mean it isn't. I'll keep looking and Xashon said she'd keep a look out if your Gallifrey pops up," he said and Clara smiled.

"See, don't give up hope," she said and the twelfth Doctor nodded his head.

"Second, apparently a spaceship landed last week and was piloted by, well, store dummies."

"You mean like the Autons?" Twelve asked.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"How many were there?"

"A dozen," the Doctor said and the twelfth Doctor nodded his head.

"And these Autons are bad, right?" Clara asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing worse than being attacked by living plastic," the Doctor said. "Now, finally, you and Clara are going to be our guests when we go to Galliwood."

"Oh, that's grand," Clara said then looked at the twelfth Doctor. "We are going, right?"

"Yes, I would love to go," Twelve said and the Doctor smiled.

"You're going to need adult nappies then. It takes a long time to film the show," Hope shouted from the top of the stairs as the Doctor glared at her then turned to look at the twelfth Doctor and Clara.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said as he got up then ran up the stairs and Hope laughed, running down the hallway. "Get back here!"

"Is it always like this?" Clara said as they heard squeals of laughter coming from upstairs and Rain smiled, nodding her head. "Uh, Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong?" Rain asked as the twelfth Doctor gave her a concerned look.

"Hope asked me to become a Time Lady."

"That's impossible," Twelve said.

"No, it's not," Rain said as she explained about the crystals and his eyes went wide.

"Is that…is that how you became a Time Lady?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Bugger, this place gets more and more fascinating," he said when the Doctor came down and was breathing hard.

"Is she still alive?" Rain asked jokingly and the Doctor nodded his head as he slumped down onto the couch.

"I swear I'm going to be as grey as you by the time she's twenty," he said and the twelfth Doctor laughed. "So, what did I miss?"

"Clara told me Hope asked her to become a Time Lady," Twelve said and the Doctor smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she wants everyone to be a Time Lord or a Time Lady," he said then looked at Clara. "Do you want to? It's ok to say no. Sarah Jane didn't use the crystals so it's ok to refuse."

"Can I think about it?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Well, I guess we'll be going," Twelve said as the Doctor nodded and got up. He opened the door as they left then waved goodbye and Clara took the twelfth Doctor's hand. They walked down the pavement as she smiled at him and the Twelfth Doctor smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor," two year old Alexander McCrimmon said as he swung his arms in the air while Trevor pushed the pushchair and smiled down at him. Alexander was the son of his Jamie and Zoe and he was babysitting while they went to the movies.

"Yes, Dear Boy?" he asked and Alexander looked up at him.

"Go…go…" he said, bouncing in the seat.

"Now, now, last time I did that, I nearly crashed into the Doctor. Oh bother, he wasn't happy when I did that," Trevor said then sighed.

Trevor was the Doctor from another universe and looked like the Doctor's second life. He was really on this fourth life and had been one the run with Jamie and Zoe since they escaped his Time Lords before they had sent him into exile. The Doctor and his family had rescued Trevor, Jamie and Zoe by making it look like Trevor had blown up his TARDIS and brought them to this universe. When they had first met, the Doctor had given him crystals to turn Jamie and Zoe into a Time Lord and a Time Lady, but he wasn't sure if they should due to him wanting them to have a full life. His hearts soared when they wanted to use the crystals and he was overjoyed when they asked him to be Alexander's godfather.

"Hello," Clara said as Trevor gasped then coughed and gave them a shy look.

"Hello, My Dear," he said then looked at the twelfth Doctor. "Ah, you must be the new Doctor."

"Yes," Twelve said.

"I'm the Doctor as well," he said and they shook hands.

"So, like Duer, Shilah and Amato, you come from another universe?" Clara asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"How did you come to be living here?" Twelve asked and Trevor told them.

"Where are Jamie and Zoe?" Clara asked.

"Here they come," Trevor said as Jamesie and Zoe came closer and Alexander bounced on the seat.

"Mama! Papa!" he said and Zoe smiled, picking him up.

"Hello," she said then kissed his cheek then looked at the twelfth Doctor and Clara.

"Hello, Zoe," Twelve said. "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara."

"Hello, Doctor. Clara."

"Pleased tae meet you, Doctor," Jamesie said then held his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you as well," Twelve said and Clara gave Jamesie a puzzled look.

"So, do they call you "Jamie" as well?" she asked.

"No, I'm called "Jamesie"."

"You see, there are three Jamies," Trevor said. "There is Duer's Jamie, Jamesie and the Doctor's Jamie, but we call him "James"."

"How do you tell them apart?

"Well, James is the only one who still wearing a kilt," Jamesie said. "Jamie wearing more casual clothes and I wear leather."

Clara noticed how nice he looked in his leather trouser, boots and jacket with a black t-shirt and she smiled, nodding her head.

"It's a shame you're not traveling with Ben, Polly and Victoria," Twelve said and Trever slyly smiled.

"Oh, I do," he said. "You see, My Good Fellow, once, while we were traveling, we ended up in another universe in which Zoe, Jamie and I were killed, but Ben, Polly and Victoria were still alive. Like the Doctor, I asked them to travel with us and they became a Time Lord and Time Ladies."

"Victoria and James are dating," Zoe said and Jamesie lightly nudged her.

"And you really didn't mind becoming a Time Lord and a Time Lady?" Clara asked.

"No, why, are you thinking of staying?" Zoe asked.

"We are thinking about it, but I'm afraid I would get lost," Twelve sighed and Trevor gave him a smile.

"Ah, that would never happen," he said. "You see, the best thing about all this is you are allowed to come and go as you please, but, if danger raises its ugly head, you have tons of people to come to your aide. I can't tell you the number of times I got into trouble and the Doctor, Amato, Shilah or Duer or any of them came to my rescue. Not that I need their help."

Jamesie pressed his lips together as Zoe gave him an annoyed look and Clara smiled.

"So you think it would be a good idea for us to stay?" Twelve asked.

"Oh yes," Trevor said.

"Well, we have to go," Zoe said as she took hold of the pushchair and Alexander looked up at her. "It's been nice meeting you."

"Bye-bye, Doctor. Bye-bye Pretty Lady," he said as he waved and Clara waved back. They watched Trevor, Jamesie, Zoe and Alexander go down the pavement then Clara looked at the twelfth Doctor and he had a blank look on his face.

"You ok?" she asked as he nodded then took her hand and they walked down the pavement.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Doctor sighed and sank down on the sofa beside Rain.

"So, our children are at it again, adding to the ranks," he said to his wife.

"Yes, but you've been guilty of it as well, dear," Rain said.

"Yes, but soon we'll need an entire planet just for our family," the Doctor quipped.

"Hmm, could call it New, New Gallifrey?" Rain said.

"No thanks, we'll leave the double adjectives to New, New York."

He looked out the patio door when he heard a rumble of thunder and saw lightning flash in the distance.

"Blast, another storm. The weirdo will be coming down soon if she's awake," the Doctor said, pointing to the stairs.

"In that case, I better get her special soothing drink ready just in case," Rain said.

She got up from the sofa, patted the Doctor's knee affectionately and headed for the kitchen. While the Doctor was relaxing and watching the approaching storm, he heard the muffled sound of a TARDIS in his garage and frowned. He got up, walked to the door and opened it just as Alan and Rose were coming out of Daisy.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked them.

"Just a bit bored, thought we'd come and pass the time with ya," Alan said as the Doctor opened the door wider to let them inside. "Also noticed a storm was brewing, wanted to be here in case the wee one was awake. Is Grandpa and Shorty here?"

"Not at the moment, they stepped out for a moment," the Doctor said as Rain peeked out of the kitchen.

"Come to gloat about Rose's triumph?" Rain said to them.

"Partly and partly to enjoy the pleasure of your company," Alan said while Rose went to greet her. "Besides, I have a feeling that Hope…"

He paused when he heard a loud thunderboom and Hope cries of distress from upstairs.

"Hold that thought," the Doctor said as he headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Clara asked as they walked along.

"I…I'm having mixed feelings about being here, Clara," Twelve said, shaking his head. "This is wonderful but it's not my Gallifrey. It's like something dreamed up by the Celestial Toymaker to lure us in and lull us into a false sense of security. All these different Doctors and people I know, it just seems too good to be true."

"But what if it isn't a trap, what if this is real and you could be a part of it," Clara said.

"Do you want to be a Time Lady then?"

"I don't know, it would be a huge change but if it meant staying here and being a part of this, I would consider it."

"Well, you could stay and I could go then."

"But you need this as well, Doctor. These are your people, your kind," Clara said.

The Doctor looked over when he heard a thunderboom.

"Better go back, looks like another storm is brewing," the Doctor said to Clara before they turned around. "What if I stay here, what then? What becomes of my Gallifrey then?"

"Well, the Doctor did say he had some sort of void crossing thing, yeah? Something that could get us across safely. Couldn't he give you one for your TARDIS and you could come and go as you please?"

"Yes, he did say that," the Doctor said softly.

"Just wait and see," Clara said. "Don't just think this is all a trick and run away from it. Just trust that it's not and see how things play out."

Twelve nodded and smiled when Clara squeezed his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached the Doctor's house, the storm was overhead and it was beginning to rain hard. Twelve knocked on the front door as he and Clara stood on the porch.

"Solicitors? At this hour of the night?" they heard Alan say. "What are you selling, sleeping pills?"

"It's me and Clara, let us in," Twelve said while Clara chuckled.

The door opened wide and Alan smiled as he waved them inside. Twelve noticed the Doctor was by the recliner tucking a duvet around Hope while she lay there with a pillow under her head. Twelve looked at Alan.

"Who are you then?" he said.

"The nutter with the Stitch tattoo."

"Ah, that one," Twelve said as Alan shut the door. "Quite a storm brewing now."

"Yes, that's why the little one is down here. She hates intense storms so we allow her to use the recliner and sleep near us. We also give her a bit of warm milk, which she just had."

"Hi," Hope said, waving from the chair.

She gasped when a loud thunderboom erupted and the Doctor patted her head. Hope smiled when Twelve and Clara walked over to her.

"Aw, are you scared?" Clara asked her.

"A bit. I try not to be but I hate storms," Hope said.

"Nothing wrong with being scared," Twelve said, patting her head.

Rain and Rose brought trays out filled with tea and snacks and the Doctor gave his daughter a jammy dodger as everyone sat down. Hope nibbled at her cookie while everyone else made their tea.

"So, I was thinking we'd start out early tomorrow and go see this spaceship," the Doctor said as he poured some tea for himself. "Rose, Alan, you can come as well if you like. I just explained the situation to them."

"I want to go," Hope said.

"Nooooo, only old people can go," Alan said as he sat in a chair beside her with his cup of tea.

"How old is old then?" Clara quipped. "I'm not that old."

"Ten and under," Alan said.

"Blast," Hope muttered.

"If you are agreeable, your dad and I could do Rescue Rangers for you," Alan said.

Twelve and Clara looked at each other and looked at the Doctor as the room fell silent.

"Yes, do Rescue Rangers for me," Hope said.

Alan got up from his chair and crooked his finger at the Doctor. The Doctor looked like a deer caught in the headlights while Rose and Rain giggled.

"What is this Rescue Rangers thing then?" Twelve said, amused.

"Um…it's something we do to cheer Hope up when she's feeling sad or scared. Listen, why don't we just do it mentally yeah?"

"Come on, Brother. The child demands Rescue Rangers," Alan said.

"Well, you do it then," the Doctor said.

"We do it together, there are two people mentioned in the song. Now come on, leave yourself conscious self on the sofa and join me."

"Why not, the world and his wife already know I'm called Sprinkles," the Doctor said as he got up.

"Yay," Hope said as the Doctor pulled out his phone and used his sonic to amplify the speaker.

He fiddled with his phone for a moment before setting it down on the coffee table. He glanced at his brother while their wives giggled and Hope waited in anticipation. Then he hit play on the song he had selected in his player and Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers theme song started playing. The Doctor and Alan thrust out their arms and intense looks came on their faces while they mouthed the words to the song.

"Sometimes, some crimes go slipping through the cracks," Alan lip-synced as he pointed to the ground. "But these two," he mouthed, pointing to himself and the Doctor, "are picking up the slack."

"There's no case too big, no case too small," the Doctor mouthed as he did jazz hands. "When you need help just call…"

They put their arms around each other and mouthed, "Chip, Chip, Chip and Dale, Rescue Rangers."

"Oh my God," Clara said, laughing while Twelve shook his head and grinned.

The two of them continued to mouth the song while dancing around each other and doing jazz hands. Rose and Rain were dying laughing while the two brothers hammed it up and mouthed the words. When they were done, everyone applauded and laughed as the Doctor feigned embarrassment and ran back to his spot on the sofa.

"Thank you," Hope said.

"Okay, that's your cue to close your eyes and tune us out then," the Doctor said to her. "We performed for you, now it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay," Hope said, snuggling under the duvet.

Rain and Rose walked over, kissed her and everyone said goodnight to her while Hope relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

As Hope drifted off into sleep, she was surprised to see Adam, Faith, Yoshi and Little Alan inside her head and they were sitting in a room with shelves filled with books, a stone fireplace with a roaring fire, some landscape paintings on the walls, hardwood floor with a TARDIS blue carpet and an overstuffed, high back chair sat near the stone fireplace. Four sleeping bags with fluffy pillows sat on the floor near the fireplace and a storm roared outside the large windows. TARDIS blue curtains outlined the windows while white lace curtains covered the glass and the lightning flashed, making the children jump.

"Hello, Dearie," Adam said with a small bow then giggled and Faith snorted a laugh from him doing a great impression of Rumplestiltskin's voice from Once Upon a Time. He gave her a death ray stare then placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"I would never do that!" Faith said, crossing her hearts.

"Good, because I do not tolerate people making fun of me," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, we do that and you'll go and sulk in your jar, Uncle Handy," Hope said and his eyes widened.

"What did I just say?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. They covered their mouths as they tried not to laugh and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Right, pick a sleeping bag and let's get this over with."

"Are you going to tell us a story, Daddy?" Little Alan asked as Adam sat down on the overstuffed, high back chair and Little Alan climbed into his lap.

"Not exactly, but, once you all get in the sleeping bags, I'll tell you how to not be afraid of storms," he said as he wrapped his arms around his son and Little Alan placed his head against his chest. Faith slid into the Monster High sleeping bag with Frankie Stein on it, Hope slid into the TARIDS sleeping bag and Yoshi slid into the red sleeping bag with a cherry tree on it. The Iron Man sleeping bag was for Little Alan and Adam looked at them looking up at him. The storm roared around them as they ducked their heads and Little Alan whimpered.

"I hate storms!" Hope growled and Yoshi and Faith nodded

"It's too loud," Little Alan said, covering his ears.

"Yes, it is. But, once I'm done, you will appreciate storms and never be afraid ever, ever again," Adam said and they gave him a puzzled look.

"How is such a thing possible?" Yoshi asked as the rain lashed at the glass and the lightning flashed in the room.

"Let us start with the rain," he said with a wave of his hand and the sound of rain filled the room. "Is that scary?"

"No," Hope said and the other children agreed with her

"Rain isn't scary, Daddy. Rain is fun 'cause you get all wet," Little Alan said with a smile.

"Exactly," Adam said as he twirled his left hand up while shaking his head side to side and they giggled. "Now, let us move on to the wind."

The rain stopped as the sound of the wind moaning and blowing filled the room and they looked around. Thunder rumbled softly as Little Alan shook and Adam rubbed his chin on the top of his son's head.

"Now, if you want to be technical, thunder is nothing more than loud wind. The reason it is scary is because it is loud and unexpected, but it can't hurt you," Adam said and the children looked impressed.

"That makes sense," Hope said.

"Let us examine hail," Adam said as the soft clicking sound filled the room and the fire hissed as some of the hail hit the fire. "Now, hail is loud and can hurt if it hits you, but isn't scary,"

"It can be if someone is firing it at you," Yoshi said softly and he looked at her. Duer had told him about his adventures in the kitsune realm and Yoshi looked at the pillow.

"Did that happened to you?" Faith asked as she rubbed her sister's shoulder.

"Hai," she said softly. "Takimoshi used to turn water into hail and use it to punish me."

"Who is Takimoshi?" Hope asked.

"She is a kitsune who could control water," Adam said. Duer had told him how he met Takimoshi, Ahkishi, Ushishi and Narmishi, who could control earth, water, fire and air.

"Why would she do that?" Little Alan asked.

"It is because of my sister, Hoshi," Yoshi sighed and they sent love and comfort into her mind. They were told about Hoshi and how she worked for Duer's Master and Adam made a little cough, making them look at him.

"Now, the last thing we will examine is lightning," Adam said as the lightning flashed and he held up his index finger. "It is true that lightning is very, very, very, very dangerous and shouldn't be messed with, but, when it comes to storms, lightning just lights up the room and makes weird shadows on the walls."

"Count the shadows," Faith said with a grin.

"Always a good idea, Butterfly," Adam said with a smile. "So, what is this lecture all about? Simple, to not be afraid of storms, one must find a part of the storm to listen to and forget the rest!"

"Find a part of the storm?" Hope asked.

"It can be anything," Adam said with a grin. "If you ask me, I would say it's the rain. True, if I listen to the rain too long, I do have to go pee, but it's my favorite."

"I like the rain," Faith said while lowering her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes. They watched as a green light floated over her then she vanished and Adam smiled.

"Where did she go?" Hope asked.

"She went off to Dream Land," Adam said. "Who's next?"

"I like the wind. If it is blowing the right way, it sounds like singing," Yoshi said then lowered her head onto the pillow and closer her eyes. The green light floated over her as she vanished and Adam titled his head to one side.

"Two down…Two to go," he said and looked at Hope. "Well, Miss Cheeky Cheeks, have you figured out what you like?"

"Still don't like the thunder," Hope said as she yawned and half closed her eyes. "But I do like the rain."

Adam watched her close her eyes as the green light floated over her and she vanished. Smiling, he looked at Little Alan and Little Alan half closed his eyes.

"And what does my little guy like about the storm?" Adam asked.

"It's my last name," Little Alan said and Adam softly laughed.

"Besides that, Dearie," he said, doing his impression of Rumplestiltskin's voice again and rolled his eyes.

"It's when I hear Bumpy and Thump-Bump," Little Alan said as he closed his eyes and Adam looked at him. He thought for a few seconds when Little Alan patted his chest over his hearts and Adam's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh," Adam said while the fire crackled in the fireplace and the green light floated over them then they slowly vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knocking sound woke Duer when he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He checked the digital clock when he sighed and got out of bed. Frankie grumbled in her sleep and he kissed the top of her head.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered then left the room and walked quietly down the hallway then down the stairs. Scratching the top of his head, he walked to the front door when he looked through the small window near the door and sighed. Opening the door, he looked at Alan as Alan smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"May I help you?" Duer asked.

"My brother has sent me to get you. We are going to check out the ship with Old Guy and Shorty," Alan said.

"Who are you on about?" Duer asked.

"Us," the twelfth Doctor said, pointing to himself and Clara and Duer nodded his head.

"Let me get dressed," Duer said then yelped as Alan pulled on his arm and he nearly tripped while coming out of the house.

"No time," Alan said as he closed the door and Duer sighed, feeling glad that he had placed his slippers. He was surprised when he saw Adam, dressed in his pajamas, blue dressing gown and slippers, standing at the end of the front walk and Alan smiled, patting Duer on the back. "We don't have time for him to get either."

"Let's go," Duer sighed as they headed down the pavement and he was glad that the storm had stopped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

(An hour earlier at the Doctor's house…)

"Hope? Hope!"

Hope's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinked and saw Twelve standing over her.

"Hello, Other Daddy," she said sleepily.

"Good morning. Your Daddy Daddy asked me to get you up so you can get ready to go to…Gran's house."

"Aw, I want to come with you," Hope whined.

"Your daddy said it was out of the question and he said this to me because he knew you'd beg to come along. So get dressed so we can go, yeah?"

Hope sat up and put her arms around Twelve. Twelve hesitated for a moment before returning the hug and patting her back.

"Go now," he said gently. "Go and get dressed."

He smiled when Hope kissed his cheek before she let go of him. Twelve watched while she took her pillow and blanket and headed back upstairs and to his surprise, he did feel a fatherly affection and protection towards the little girl. He let out a long wistful sigh, thinking of his own children and Susan, gone for centuries now. He still had his misgivings about this place and how real it actually was but if it wasn't real, he was happy to play the part of second father for a bit to this little girl that seemed to love him.

Hope walked into her room and quickly got ready to leave, going through the morning routine and getting dressed to go over to Jackie's house. She was done with everything except putting on her shoes when the Doctor appeared at her door.

"Thank you for not arguing with the other Doctor," he said to her. "I know you want to go with us but I'm not sure they'll allow children to come. We'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Is Other Daddy and Clara going with you?" Hope said as she sat down on her bed and began to put on her shoes.

"Yes. And we decided to get Adam and Duer. I sent Alan and Clara and the other me to go and get them."

"I like Other Daddy," Hope said to him as the Doctor watched her tie her shoes.

"I noticed. You like everyone though," the Doctor said to her as Hope tied her other shoe. "You inherited my talent for being friendly and putting people at their ease. Vital skill, that. If you're going to be a Time Lady and travel."

"Yay!" Hope yelled as she finished tying her shoes.

The Doctor chuckled, beckoned to her and put his arm around her when she came to him.

"Come on, I think Gran will have something special for you when you see her," he said as they headed towards the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor did a double take when he saw Adam and Duer at the spaceport.

"Why are they dressed like that?" he said to Alan as he pointed to their dressing gowns.

"You said to get them and come quickly to the spaceport," Alan said.

"Yeah but I was going to allow them to get dressed," the Doctor said.

"Thank you," Adam said. "Alan nearly jerked my arm out of its socket while he told me we had no time to dilly dally."

"He said much the same to me," Duer said.

"Sorry, I thought it was urgent," Alan said to them with a shrug.

Clara glanced at Twelve. He'd turned his back and she could tell he was hiding a laugh as Adam and Duer glared at Alan's sheepish expression. Twelve and Clara looked over when a woman approached dressed in Time Lady regalia. She was flanked by two men wearing Gallifreyan guard uniforms who were carrying laser blasters in holsters around their hips. The Doctor walked up, bowed to her and turned to Twelve and Clara.

"May I present, Councilor Xashon. This is the new Doctor and Clara Oswald," he said.

"Pleasure," Twelve said, stepping forward and bowing.

"Yes, it's a pleasure," Clara said, stepping up and following Twelve's lead.

"You may have noticed we have more than our share of Doctors here," Xashon said, indicating the Doctors and clones nearby.

"Yes, I learned that the first day here," Twelve said while Clara chuckled and nodded.

Xashon beckoned to them and they followed her and the guards through the spaceport. The spaceport was modern looking, polished steels with arched windows evenly spaced throughout the building. There were several terminals leading off to different landing pads when they reached a waiting area and each corridor that led to the terminal had the number underneath an etched carving of Rassilon's Seal. Xashon led them straight on into another waiting area. This one didn't have any passengers waiting for flights, instead there were several more corridors but under the seals were Cargo Bay 1, Cargo Bay 2 and so on. Xashon led them off to the left into Cargo Bay 3's corridor and they walked down it towards a large black spaceship. It had been powered down and the ramp had been lowered so it rested at the very end of the corridor.

"This way," Xashon said to everyone before going up the ramp into the spaceship.

The Doctor, Rain, River, Adam and Duer followed her. Alan was about to go up when Clara suddenly grabbed his arm and jerked it roughly. Alan turned to her.

"Yeeees, Madam Arm Jerker Breaker De Sockets, is something happening that causes you to cause me great pain and discomfort?" he said to her.

"Is it safe, going in there?" Clara said.

Alan looked at Twelve.

"She's a bit skittish at times," he said to Alan.

Alan came down to her level and put his arm around Clara.

"Breathe in," he said to her.

Clara glanced at Twelve before breathing in deeply.

"Hold," Alan said, holding up his finger.

Clara held her breath.

"And release."

Clara let it out.

"Now get your tiny arse up in that ship, Munchkin, and stop being a namby pamby wussy pussy!" Alan said, thrusting his finger at the entrance.

He let go and Twelve giggled when Clara flipped the vees to Alan's back before following him up into it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"If you don't mind me asking, Councilor Storm, why are you and your brother in your nightclothes?" Xashon asked and Duer sighed.

"It's because his dimwitted brother didn't let us get dressed when he told us the Doctor wanted us to come with him," Duer said and she smiled.

"I was in a rush," Alan said while coming up behind them and Duer glanced back at him.

"I'm just glad the rain stopped," Adam said as he strolled along and looked at the passageway. The walls of the passageway were a black metal as well as the floors and the ceiling and he noticed there were no vents or air ducts. "This ship was not made for living beings."

"Really, how did you guess that?" Alan asked, walking beside him.

'There are no air ducts or vents," Adam said as he pointed to the ceiling.

"That's good," he said then looked back at the twelfth Doctor and Clara, who were taking the rear. "We wouldn't want any face hugging aliens falling down onto our heads and sucking our brains out."

"He's kidding, right?" Clara asked as she looked at the ceiling. She had seen Alien and knew what face huggers were and the twelfth Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he's kidding," Twelve said as she held tightly onto his hand and he looked down. Memories of his Rose holding his hand filled his mind as he softly smiled and wrapped their fingers together.

The sound of their footsteps echoed down the passageway when the passageway split into three and River looked at the Doctor.

"So, Sweetie, which way do we go?" she asked and the Doctor pressed his lips together. He looked at the others and did a quick head count. There were eleven of them in total as he tried to evenly split the teams up and sighed.

"Right," he said. "Rain, I want you, Xashon and River to come with me. Alan…"

"Yes, Great Leader," he said with a salute while clicking his heels together and the twelfth Doctor smiled.

"You take Adam, Duer and one of the guards and take the passageway to the left," the Doctor said, pointing to the passageway to the left.

"Yes, Sir, we will do our best not to get killed!" he said and Adam's eyes widened.

"Alan," the Doctor growled and Alan smiled, leaning an elbow on Adam's shoulder. "Now, Doctor, I want you, Clara and the other guard to take the right passageway."

"Right," Twelve said with a nod of his head. He looked at Clara as she nodded her head and they headed down the right passageway.

"Um, I just realized something," Alan said softly to Adam while he, Duer, Adam and the guard headed down the passageway and looked back at the guard. "These guys are wearing red uniforms."

"So?" Adam asked and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Have you never watched Star Trek and learn the code of the red shirt? They're doomed," he whispered as he elongated the "o" and Adam frowned.

"No they're not," Adam whispered, looking back at the guard.

"You'll see," Alan said as they went around the corner, but didn't notice the shadows following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Adam's house)

Little Alan's eyes opened as he sat up and stretched his arms up. He crawled over the mattress after moving the bedding back and opened the flap of his Ironman play tent. He slid out of bed when he placed his slippers and blue dressing gown on and walked to the bedroom door. Opening the door, he smiled as Clover panted and wagged her tail. She was an Irish wolfhound and Adam was afraid that she and Little Alan wouldn't get along, but Clover's maternal instincts kicked and she was very protective of Little Alan.

"Morning, Clover," he said as he patted her head and they walked down the hallway. She led him down the stairs when they came to the kitchen and he saw Marion near the stove. "Morning, Mama."

"Hello, Honey," she said as he walked to the kitchen island and climbed onto the chair.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked, looking back at the kitchen doorway. He knew that Adam sometimes got up early to write and Little Alan wiggled on the chair.

"He and Uncle Duer went to help the Doctor with something," she said as she placed the glass of milk on the counter and he frowned.

"Why didn't he bring me? I could have help," he said and sipped on the milk. Marion knew that Little Alan wanted to be a Time Lord one day and loved going on adventures with either Adam or Alan.

"I know, but they were just going to go look at some spaceship that landed at the docking bay," she said and placed a plate with scrambled eggs, sausages and cut fruit chunks.

"He still should have taken me. I like spaceships," he said and she ruffled his hair while he pouted then placed a piece of sliced banana in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Duer's house)

Frankie sighed as she opened her eyes and reached her hand across the mattress. She felt the empty space where Duer should be as she sat up and looked around the room.

"_Duer, where are you?"_ she thought as she set up a privacy block and pulled his mind forward.

"_Sorry about that, Love,"_ he thought. _"The Doctor asked me and Adam to help him check out a spaceship that landed at the docking bay."_

"_Does he know who the spaceship belongs to?"_

"_No, that's the odd thing. Apparently the ship was flown by store dummies."_

"_You're kidding."_

"_That's what we're trying to find out," _he thought and she looked to see his clothes sitting neatly folded on the chair.

"_Uh, what are you wearing?"_

"_Now isn't the time to get naughty, Sugar Lips,"_ he thought and she softly laughed.

"_Funny, the reason I ask is your clothes are still here."_

"_Alan dragged me out of the house in my jimjams, dressing gown and slippers. He did the same with Adam."_

"_Ah, well, be careful,"_ she thought as she let the privacy block down and got out of bed, She walked to the chair when she picked up his shirt then held the shirt to her chest and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twelfth Doctor, Clara and the guard walked down the passageway while the twelfth Doctor led the way and Clara looked at the ceiling.

"Are you sure it's safe in here?" Clara asked as they walked around the corner and the twelfth Doctor looked back at her.

"Positive," he said as they walked on, but didn't notice one of the doors opening and something stepped out into the passageway.


End file.
